Fading
by GroggyFrog
Summary: A story about one girls escape from a dysfunctional home and the things she is willing to do to make that escape. A retelling of My hero Academy from the girl that seems to be invisible even to the author of the original story. Eventual pairings. Traitor AU.
1. Chapter 1

**So since this is the place where people usually put their warnings and 'this is my first time posting a fanfic' remarks, I'll do so as well. There's some messed up scenes ahead that aren't suitable for everyone. I'd recommend steering clear of this fanfic, especially those who find graphic scenes and tales of abuse offensive. I don't want to be the source of trauma in someone else's life so do read at your own risk. That being said I'm open to critique's and I hope someone finds enjoyment in reading this. Thank you.**

* * *

The putrid stench of blood and bile clung stubbornly to the air of the otherwise unassuming apartment kitchenette, breaking any semblance of normalcy the plain tiled floor and neatly placed simple decorations tried to portray. In fact, save for the smell, the small apartment almost seemed to try and be as indistinguishable as possible; look as you might, you would be hard pressed to see anything out of the ordinary. Everything was well maintained, the shelves were dusted, the floor didn't have a stain upon it, even the appliances seemed in perfect condition. It was as if someone's entire life had been dedicated to keeping things exactly how they were supposed to be.

 _If someone guessed that just by looking, they wouldn't know just how close to the truth they were._

Stirring slightly from my place on the floor I let out a short groan as pain sluggishly flooded my senses, the effects of blissful unconsciousness wearing off. Faintly, I started to become aware of some sort of liquid lapping at my side, but whether it was blood or my last meal remained unclear. My vision slowly started returning, the darkness being replaced by an thimble of visibility that begrudgingly began to widen, but even with my reclaimed vision it would be impossible to figure out what the liquid was and how much of it surrounded me.

 _And that's the problem isn't it? How am I gonna clean this up? Fuck him! Fuck this! And fuck me!_

After a bit of effort I let go of the bitterness that was threatening to take over. Letting out a long breath that I had unconsciously been holding, I felt it suddenly catch in my throat. Rolling onto my side with a wet slap, as my unclothed body hit the sleek tiled floor, I proceeded to hack up what I assume was my entire lung. After the fit passed I tentatively felt out the surface of my body for any cuts or bruises, listing their specific locations for when I'd need to patch myself up later. My hand began to tremble a bit as I neared my left breast, the tender sensitivity of a bruise had already begun to form. Shuddering I drew my legs into me as unbidden tears began to well up.

 _He's never taken it this far before. What do I do? What do I do? Shit! What happens next? What should I do?_

Biting down onto my lip I struggled to calm my rapidly beating heart, hoping that focusing on it would keep the tears from falling. I clutched at my legs desperately trying to will the tremors away.

 _I can't think like that. I won't! There's only a bit left until the UA exams. All I have to do is pass and this won't happen again. The kids that pass are taken seriously, they have to be. He won't be able to just laugh it off as a child's wild delusions any longer!_

Softly I begin counting to ten, pushing everything but the current number out of my head, taking a deep breath on ten I proceed to count back down to one. Finally reigning in my body so it was under my own control again, I shakily picked myself up from the floor, grimacing slightly at how the invisible liquid clung to my skin. Spying the cleaning supplies that had been dumped unceremoniously nearby I began to slowly make my way over to them. Gathering the things I needed, I tried my best to ignore the stiffness that had begun to settle in my limbs and the slight light-headedness pooling at the back of my skull. Toweling myself off as best I could with a roll of paper towels, I immediately set to work on cleaning the room, a tall order, considering it looked spotless already. Cursing my quirk for about the millionth time in my short fourteen years of life, I vigorously began to scrub at where I assumed the worst of the mess was.

After what seemed like hours of cleaning, I placed the supplies in their designated spots and headed in the direction of the bath, cringing at the thought of washing my numerous wounds and the arduous task of purging the smell of vomit from my hair.

 _I just have to pass that exam….and then this can all be over._

* * *

Another day where I try to suppress any and all thoughts of home life. School never felt like much of an escape, hard to make friends when no one can put a face to your name. Being forgotten or left out was common practice by now, so when the teacher called out my name after speaking to us about our future prospects it took all I had not to let out a startled cry from being awoken from my usual daze.

"Oh, so you have your eyes set on UA Hagakure?"

Just like that I could feel the entire classes eyes shift towards me. Suppressing the need to shrink down into nothing, I do my best to puff out my chest and set my hands on my waist in what I hope to be an imposing manner.

"Of course! My father is in the police force and after watching him take care of people I just want a chance to do the same! And what better way than to be a hero?"

Forcing my voice to be as jovial as possible I delivered the practiced line I thought up months ago and tried not to think about how deceitful the response I had choked out really was. Only a couple months longer and I can tell everyone the truth. After tilting his head and letting out a thoughtful hum in a thinly veiled attempt at looking intellectual, the professor cracked a smile.

"I can tell you have what it takes! You know I myself took that exam in my younger days. Nearly passed it too! I was in the top fifty and they let forty students in every year! So believe me when I say I can see your potential!"

Nodding my head in obligatory gratitude I mutter out my thanks to him before sliding back into my seat, doing my best to ignore the class's inquisitive looks.

Satisfied, the professor turned back to the board and shifted through the rest of the future career forms. He continued on about what other avenues of work were open to us for the rest of class, stopping only to give out advice to students or to compliment a particular career someone had jotted down. By the end of class my classmates are all buzzing with thoughts and plans for the future. I sat comfortably in my seat as the classroom steadily drained, leaving me behind, alone with my thoughts. With no small amount of apprehension at what might await me when I return home, I begin to gather my things together.

 _Well, here's hoping I managed to clean up everything yesterday…._

Shaking my head, I tried to purge the thought before it began to affect me. Clutching my bag to my chest in an attempt to still my rapidly accelerating heart, I counted slowly to ten and then back down to one, my eyes glued to the top of my desk. Satisfied at the wave of calm settling back over me, I stood up and turned to leave, only to find myself face to face with one of my classmates.

"Why do you wear hair ties Hagakure? It's not like anyone can see what your hair looks like. If it were me I'd do away with my hair altogether!"

The girl gazed in my direction, her eyes completely missing my own, a large toothy grin plastered upon her face. Biting my lip in hopes she had not seen my brief breakdown, I ran my hand through the length of my hair and briefly tried imagining what it might look like, a recurring fantasy of mine.

"W-well I just like to imagine how it'd feel to have gorgeous hair, s-so even if it isn't visible….since the weight is there I can still feel it, so it's like I have an idea of how it might be, does that make sense?"

Miming out what I imagined flowing hair looks like with my gloved hands, I stuttered out my response, slightly off guard at the sudden question. Usually no one spoke to me, it wasn't as if they actively avoided me or anything, but they didn't exactly leap at the chance to talk to me either. It was more than likely they just didn't know how to approach me. My quirk made guessing my expressions and overall mood almost impossible based solely on sight, and that was more than enough of a reason to make most wary of approaching me. At first I tried my best to incorporate hand gestures as I spoke. That, along with a long pair of gloves, seemed to make a slight difference at first, but eventually people lost interest and went back to being indifferent to my existence. Choosing not to put in the extra effort that it would take for them to interact with me. That had apparently changed when the professor announced I was aiming for UA.

"Yeah! That makes sense! Soooo, what is your quirk Hagakure? Well, besides being invisible that is." The girl, Kosu Amari I believe her name was, said smiling almost a tad too friendly. She continued to obstruct the classroom's only exit. Something that, as time passed, became increasingly more disastrous. Father did not like it when I was home late. However, rather than excusing myself, I ended up turning away from her, fidgeting in a rather bashful manner under her stare.

 _Surely it wouldn't be too bad to spend a few minutes like this, right? No one's ever talked to me like this before. Besides…_

Risking a look over at her I ran my eyes along her form before returning them hastily to the floor. Ignoring the creeping blush that had begun to heat my cheeks I responded

"Well, you see, I also can manipulate the light that passes through my body, sorta like a magnifying glass but a lot more complicated. OH! I would show you, b-but clothes kinda get in the way."

Slightly embarrassed at the implication I turned around to face her. Only to see Amari's face screwed up in thought, an oddly adult expression passing over her face for a moment before changing back to a more natural one.

"I see. So you are strong! So your father is a police officer? I bet that's so cool. It's almost like having a hero for a dad."

Her eyes locked onto mine for a moment, something that rarely happens, and for a brief moment her eyes seem to take on an icy look to them. Just as fast as it appeared it was gone, leaving behind a pleasant if somewhat lopsided smile in its place.

Flinching slightly at the mention of my father, I managed to stutter out a yes and promptly excused myself. Amari turned to let me leave, watching with a contemplative expression fixed upon her face. As I tried to make my hasty retreat down the hall her voice suddenly called out to me, causing me to halt in my escape.

"Oh, Hagakure? You've been favoring your right leg today maybe you should go see the nurse before you go home."

A sudden chill went down my spine as I whipped around to face her, an undetectable look of horror etched onto my face.

 _There is no way she knows, right?! If a new investigation breaks out before I make it into UA it might impact my chances of even getting accepted into the test...and it would ultimately be quieted anyway!_

Forcing the most believable upbeat tone I could manage into my voice, I waved both of my hands in front of my body and gestured at my leg before reaching up to rub the back of my neck with one hand and miming out walking with my other.

"Oh no, no, I'm fine! I just twisted my ankle a bit on my way to school is all, it'll be fine by tomorrow I'm sure! But thank you! I didn't know you had your eye on me"

Amari cupped her face with her hands and looked down somewhere a little ways off from her feet at the accusation, a reaction that somehow calms my nerves yet manages to quicken my pulse at the same time. After a time she turns to face me and flashed me a small, unsure smile.

"Oh! Well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Well, it's getting late so I guess i'll be seeing you tomorrow? T-tooru?"

My mouth fell agape at the use of my first name; it had been so long since I heard it said aloud that I had almost forgotten what it sounded like. My brain gradually began to recover, managing to churn out some semblance of a coherent answer before turning around and making my retreat.

Blushing profusely, I tried swallowing the elation that was gathering in my stomach.

 _Did I just make a friend? She called me by my first name! Oh god, I hope she didn't mind me leaving like that...I'll ask her tomorrow! Maybe I'll call her by her first name too!_

Feeling a grin begin to form, I all but skipped the rest of the way to the train station.

Maybe today won't be so bad.

* * *

The form of a small girl moved quickly through the clamoring congested city streets, ducking and weaving through the crowds with a dexterous grace that could only come from years of practice. Few paid any heed to the child, too concerned with their own lives to warn the girl away from dark alleys or from the grasps of lecherous villains that may lurk within them. So onward she forged, a wispy grin playing on her lips as she delved deep into the most rundown area of the city, seemingly unaware of the obvious dangers that could befall her. After a time she found herself outside a dreary building that was long past it's prime. The door was old and splintered, green paint faded from years of neglect. A lone window, too caked in dirt and grime to see anything save for a few rays of light, sat on the left. Above the door a flickering neon sign, merely reading "bar" swayed hazardously in the wind. Each gentle breeze threatening to tear it from it's perch. Satisfied with her find the girl briefly checked her surroundings before skulking in.

Inside the bar was immaculate in comparison to its exterior, the walls were made of stone while the floors and furniture had a handcrafted wooden look to them. Behind the bar a dark, ghastly looking bartender polished away at a glass. Leisurely, he turned his gaze upon the rather mature looking woman that had just entered. She wore ill fitting clothing for someone with her curvaceous form, wearing a skirt and jacket that favored a girl a good few sizes smaller and shorter then she. Wisps of charcoal black hair silhouetted her face while a taut ponytail pulled the rest of it back into a neat bun. Her face, which on another occasion may have been considered charming or even beautiful, was marred by the condescending scowl she was currently directing at the wraithlike bartender.

"What are you doing here?" The woman managed to rasp out, as her eyes darted around the small cantina. "And where is the young master?"

Wearily, the bartender returned his attention to the glass in his hands. A response echoed from somewhere within the black mist that emanated from his shirt's collar.

"Most likely he caught wind of your approach and decided it was wise to make himself scarce. An endeavor I deeply wish to replicate at the moment."

Scoffing at the slight, the woman crossed her arms and began to pout in a childish manner. "Hmph, well if your dull company is all I'll be seeing here tonight then I'm gonna head out. Wouldn't want you to have to actually get any use out of one of those glasses you endlessly polish."

Turning away from the glaring shadowy man, the woman strode towards the exit. Suddenly, the woman stopped and turned on her heel.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. I found a promising one."


	2. Chapter 2

15:32. That is what my watch said, as I checked it again for what must of been the fifth consecutive time in my short walk from the train station. Swallowing hard, I stared on as the two transformed into a three. The trams had been backed up, something about some sludge villain attacking a kid nearby. It hadn't mattered to me at first but now here I am, standing outside the apartment, cursing myself for hoping that the case had been dangerous enough to have taken my father there. Briefly I thought of stripping down, depositing my bag and clothes somewhere, and sneaking in through the back so I could claim that I had been there all along. The only flaw in that plan being the chime necklace that I was forced to wear at home, would still be by the door where I had left it this morning. Unable to suppress a shudder at the thought of what may await me inside, I slowly reached out for the door handle and tested it, locked, I let out a long sigh of relief and began to rifle through my bag for the key. Sending my gratitude to whichever god blessed my travel home, I began to open the door.

"Oh, Are you just gettin' home now Tooru?"

 _Nevermind fuck that god._ The thought was brief and did little to vent the dread and frustration that was slowly encroaching up throughout my body. Although the voice was soft and the question polite, I had felt my body stiffen at the first syllable, I quietly uttered a few more choice words at my accursed luck. Hesitantly, I turned towards the owner of the voice, my father. He and a group of his co workers stood a couple of doors down, watching me with curious looks whilst holding various bottles of different shapes and sizes, almost certainly filled with some sort of liquor or another. My father stood a good head taller than the rest of the group, he was broad and barrel chested, an appearance that no doubt came from his germanic roots. Jet black hair sat neatly on his head in a military fashion, befitting considering his line of work. Finally my eyes settled on the hard, venom filled expression my father was directing at me, so very contradictory to the tone of voice he had used to get my attention. Biting my lip I immediately whirled around and bowed to the group.

"Yes honored father! The trams were backed up due to a villain and I could not make it home at any earlier time. I apologize for my tardiness as well as my disheveled appearance I shall go in and make myself presentable and make a place for you and your companions."

Keeping my head down I waited for his response, trying to ignore the knot forming in my stomach. Once again cursing whatever god had blessed my travels this day.

"Ahhhh, yes, I had heard about that incident, alright then. It seems like it could not be helped. Set the dining room for us and then head to your room to attend to your studies. We will speak more on this tomorrow, you did eat before heading home like we discussed this morning, correct?"

"Of course honored father, no need to trouble yourself."

Bile pooled in the back of my throat from the mixture of fear, loathing, and hunger, as I saw a sneer flash across his face. Clenching my teeth I forced my eyes back to the ground in an attempt to escape his, focusing instead on mentally preparing myself for a dinner-less night. Doing my best to keep the contempt from my voice I dipped low into another bow.

"If that is all honored father I will attend to my chores and studies."

Ducking into the house before he could lord his power over me further, I swiped the chime necklace from it's resting place and did my best to quietly shuttle it to my room. The last time I had left it out in plain view of company had left me hurting for weeks and there was barely enough time to train for UA as it were. Somewhere behind me I heard the men compliment my father for how well behaved his daughter was and how great it would be if their children were more like me, causing me to almost choke on the lump of loathing that had started to form at the back of my throat ever since they had arrived. Slipping into my room I leaned up against the door and unsuccessfully battled the angry tears that were beginning to collect beneath my eyes. A bitter chuckle escaped me as I wiped the tears away on the back of my still gloved hand.

"Still? Why does this still hurt? It's not surprising, it's predictable even. Of course they don't see anything strange…..they never see it...or me"

Letting out a short haggard breath I dragged myself from my spot by the door, casting my clothing off into a small pile as I made my way across the room, towards the only other set of clothes I owned. The plain white evening wear gown hung on the opposing wall, directly across from my door, it was the only discernible object in the room barring a futon, which lay in the center of the room and looked more like a bundle of blankets than any mattress. Letting the necklace drop onto that small bit of worn bedding as I passed, I quickly got dressed into my proper visitor attire, It was honestly a rare treat. I did not get to wear it very often and the fabric was a touch finer than my school wear, not to mention a great deal more comfortable.

Satisfied with my change of clothes I withdrew from my room and began to make my way back towards the kitchen, hoping yet again that I had not missed any of yesterday's aftermath. As I approached my thoughts were drowned out by the men's talk of the incident that had happened downtown.

"That kid was really somethin' eh? Explosive quirk! He's gonna be a hero for sure!"

"That, or he is gonna make one hell of a demolitionist."

"I still can't believe All Might showed up! The way he destroyed that villain with one punch was amazing!"

Trying not to alert the men to my presence, I went to preparing their tea and fetching their cups, I froze in my tracks and nearly dropped a teacup due to my surprise.

 _All Might? Here!? In japan? But he usually is headquartered in america….. What brought him here?_

As if to answer my silent inquiry, one of my father's co-workers spoke between deep draughts from his drink.

"I hear he is here to teach a class at UA. You know he's a graduate himself so I bet he wants to have a hand in-

"TOORU! Stop gawking about and bring my co-workers their tea!"

Startled by my father's abrupt outburst, my hand slipped as I went to place one of the teacups on the tray. Causing it to fly from my hands and tumble off the counter, I watched in horror as it seemed to fall in slow motion towards the ground before shattering into a multitude of tiny shards across the floor.

 _Crap._

All I could do was look down at the many fragments of the cup as the silence that settled over the room became deafening.

 _Crap!_

The silence dragged on, I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and still it did nothing to lessen the suffocating silence that permeated the room. I drew my arms inward, hugging them close to my body trying to quell the tremors before they had a chance to begin.

 _CRAP!_

Suddenly a rough hand clapped me on the shoulder and dragged me out from the kitchen away from the mess.

"Tooru! Are you hurt anywhere? I'm sorry if I had startled you I thought you were still in your room!"

The tone of his voice was soft, laced with a warm sweetness that to anyone who was looking upon them it probably looked as if he was really concerned for her well being. In fact, if I hadn't been looking up into his hate filled eyes at that moment, I may have even believed it myself. No, those eyes of his told a different story, a promise of a torment and grief filled night. But with his back facing his co-workers he must of appeared quite the doting father, resigning myself to my fate I shook my head.

"No honored father, I'am not."

 _Not yet anyway….._

Smiling in the worst possible manner he released me from his hold, I shrunk back from it as quickly as I could, not wishing to spend any more of the time I had between now and my impending 'lesson' in his grasp.

"That's good to hear. Why don't you head to your room and begin your studies? I'll take care of the mess so you don't have to worry about it."

Nodding my head, I slunk away. Back to the relative safety of my room and tried to calm my quickened heartbeat.

 _Maybe he won't drink that much….maybe he will drink_ _ **too**_ _much and pass out….._

The wounds from yesterday had not yet even begun to heal, I was scared, yesterday's 'lesson' had been terrible but manageable, and at least then it had been sometime since the last so I had gone into it without any prior injuries. But now? My legs were still bruised, I had a cut above my eye that stung still, my ribs felt close to breaking, my labored breathing doing them no favors at the moment. Shuddering, I carefully removed my clothing, folded them, and hung them back in their place, collapsing into a nervous heap on top of my bed when I finished the task. Desperate to take my mind off of what awaited me, I thought back to my encounter with Amari.

 _The way she looked at me and spoke to me had felt so warm, so kind. Like she had actually cherished the time she had spent conversing with me. She had noticed my limp…._

After an indeterminable amount of time of pondering what my next encounter with her might be like, I found myself being lulled to sleep. Lying there in that half-awake state, before sleep finally claimed me fully, one last image of her warm smile flashed through my mind before everything settled into darkness.

* * *

Amari restlessly tapped her foot watching the classroom door, Tooru was late. That wasn't like the girl, for as long as she had been watching her, and it has been a while, she had never been late. Suddenly the classroom door slid open and a bundle of bandages wearing a ruffled uniform walked in.

"Woah Hagakure what happened to you?! What's with all the bandages?"

The bandages waved noisily through the air in a dismissive manner before a gloved hand went up and scratched the back of where Amari guessed her head was.

"Oh don't worry about this, I was just careless with some tea yesterday and burned myself. It's really not that bad I can barely feel a thing!"

A light hearted chuckle emanated from the girl before she skipped over to her desk and took out her school supplies. The other students apparently satisfied with the answer went back to their previous conversations.

"Pfft Hagakure is such a clutz! She's always injuring herself. Last week she came in like that after falling down some stairs and the week before that she had nearly cut a finger off from cutting vegetables!"

"Haha yeah my dad on the force says her father is always really worried about her and even takes days off whenever she injures herself in order to take care of her"

Turning away from the kids Amari turned her focus on Tooru, eyes softening in concern at the injury. The bandages seemed to begin at her right wrist and wrapped its way upward covering all the way up to just below her neck. Frowning Amari took her place at her desk as the teacher quelled the other children and began discussing the day's lesson, she resolved to ask about the injury after class.

* * *

" _Pfft Hagakure is such a clutz! She's always injuring herself. Last week she came in like that after falling down some stairs and the week before that she had nearly cut a finger off from cutting vegetables!"_

The words kept echoing in my head causing me to halt my unpacking, hopeless frustration swirled in my chest, I couldn't help but clench the wood of my desk.

 _Clumsy? What did they know!? What do they know of my life!?_ Looking down at the bandages on my arm I relaxed my hold, feeling slightly fatigued from the effort. Last night after he had left, I had checked the arm, It was bumpy and ugly feeling it would most likely never heal completely and even now throbbed painfully, as if it was still burning. _Like hell I don't feel a thing._

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Amari looking in my direction, forcing myself to return to getting my things ready for the lesson that had already begun, I pretended to not notice her gaze.

 _Does she know? Did she see that? I can't let anyone know! I can't let her know! What if father convinces her of his lies? She will treat me like the rest do, I can't let that happen, I'm so close to my goal!_

I continued to try and focus on the lesson for the remainder of the period but I kept feeling her eyes boring into me from the side, examining my every move. Once the class was out I quickly gathered my things and ducked out of the classroom. From the way she moved it looked like she had tried to follow me but I managed to lose her in an oncoming crowd as the hallways filled with other students.

Tucking myself away at the bottom of the least used staircase, which doubled as my favorite place to relax between classes, I checked my bandages. Gingerly I unwrapped my wound and felt the inside of the bandage. Feeling a chunk of skin I tried my best to not release the contents of my breakfast onto the staircase. Setting my jaw, I grimly finished removing the bandage and went to work at replacing it with a fresh one with a lightly applied ointment covering the underside to prevent against infection.

"That wasn't an accident"

I froze, my mind going completely blank as I mechanically turned towards the owner of the voice, Kosu Amari. She crouched there at the top of the stairs looking down at me in an decidedly unfeminine pose, an accusatory look pointed in my direction. Recovering a bit from the initial shock of being found, I drew my arm behind my body so it was obscured from her view. The way she said that made my cheeks heat up in shame, while my heart began to pound in fear.

 _This was it, this is how it ends. She will go and tell someone, my father would make it go away using his connections in the force, and they would move into another city while I will be declared a mentally disturbed child. Barring me from entering UA and getting away from him._

Turning my eyes away from her I focused on the bandage in my hand, not even trying to stop the tears as they fell freely onto it. My lips stammered together once before being able to form some semblance of a sentence.

"I-I don't s'pose you can just f-forget this happened, can you?"

Instead of an answer I felt soft hands take the bandage from me and brush lightly across the length of my arm as if to find where it was. Flinching slightly from the pain her touch initially caused I glanced up to see that Amari had closed the distance between us and was concentrating intently on dressing my burn.

"Sorry, must be hard to make a proper knot by yourself though."

Turning to give me an apologetic smile for causing the pain Amari finished the wrapping with a bow that hung along my shoulder.

"There, good as new! Plus a cute bow to add to your always adorable style!"

Hearing the cheer and warmth in her voice left me in a state of mute awe as I watched the raven haired beauty jump up from her sitting position. Amari's smile faltered as she looked down away from me.

"Tooru, it's not my place since I don't know you that well, but..." Spinning around to face me, big sorrow filled eyes searched for mine. "If nothing else maybe you could just talk to me about it? After school? I won't say anything, but I do think you should."

I tried to say something to her then but all that came out was a small squeaking sound barely loud enough to reach my ears. Clamping my open mouth shut I simply nodded my head, hoping my headband would convey at least that much to her. Giving me something of a half smile Amari nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Okay then I'll see you after school. And don't try to ditch me this time, baka!"

With that she threw me one last smile before gracefully whisking up the stairs and disappearing down the hallway. Left alone, I dried my eyes on the back of my uninjured arm, watching the wetness stain my white gloves, a ghost of a smile crept onto my lips.

 _Maybe this can all still work out…._


	3. Chapter 3

I stared down at the paper in front of me, though unseen I could feel my face screwing up in a mixture of horror and trepidation.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

The man, Mr. Kenta Haruno whom held the extended paper, gave me a kind, patient smile and began explaining the meaning of the sheet over again in a loud enthusiastic manner.

"You see young miss, U.A. is a very prestigious school and as such requires a certain level of heroics in order to enter! Not all students have what it takes to be a U.A. student you see. In order to find only the best of the best, our tests must require certain perilous situations, some even call them dangerous and cruel! Which means in order to keep the school free from all potential lawsuits we have to have you and your parental guardians, signatures."

Blood slowly drained from my face as I listened as the man's explanation, for the second time no less, shattered years of planning and training.

 _It's funny the way the world works, how a piece of paper specifically designed to prevent injury ends up causing it instead._

The bitter joke reverberated in the back of my mind as I began to try and figure a way around this new obstacle. Realizing with a start that the man, Mr. Haruno, was still patiently holding the paper out to me, I quickly bowed my head in embarrassment. Throwing up my arms in an apologetic manner I stuttered out a response.

"O-oh sorry! Yes um, I'll be sure to have everything signed in time for the test!"

Straightening back up in his chair after finally passing on the forms to me, Mr. Haruno gave me one last cordial smile before bidding me farewell and requesting I send in the next applicant. Spirits low I managed to remove myself from the chair and slip out of the room, muttering to the next student that it was his turn. Making my way back to class, I gazed down at the form that would ultimately decide the course of my life from here on out.

 _I could forge his signature...But he would refute it as soon as he found out I was accepted and that might bar me from attending. Maybe I could approach him when he's in a good mood and tell him it's for a field trip. No that won't work as if he'd let me attend a field trip…._

Growing more frustrated by the minute I entered the classroom and returned to my seat, safely tucking away the paper into my bag. Letting out a short sigh, I put it to the back of my mind and tried to focus on the lesson, when suddenly I felt something softly bat against the side of my head and clatter onto my desk. Repressing the need to cry out in shock, I looked down at a triangularly folded note before turning to see Amari beaming a smile in my direction. Quickly, I unfurled the note and read the hastily scrawled, yet beautifully handwritten note.

'Is everything ok? You look worried and you didn't answer the teacher when you returned to class! Give me one finger if it's bad and a V for victory if everything is fine! ~Amari 3'

Feeling a rush of warmth as I read the few sentences, I turned and raised two of my fingers in the way I had seen other girls in my class do with their friends. Satisfied with my response she gave me a quick glee filled grin before returning to her own notes. Letting my hand drop back down onto my desk I felt my cheeks heat up as I replayed her reaction in my head.

 _Cute._

The rest of my classes passed quickly as I desperately tried to come up with both a solution to the U.A. form and what I was going to tell Amari at the end of the day. Checking the clock that rested above the exit, in an annoyingly lopsided manner, I watched as the hand ticked away.

 _How much should I tell her? Surely not everything, but if I tell her just enough for her to piece together where I get the injuries from, will she go back on her promise?_

Rubbing my temples with my uninjured arm I sighed.

 _No. I'll just tell her the extent of it, the reason I don't go to anyone for help, and my plan to be rid of the cursed man. Hopefully that will be enough for her._

Interrupting my thoughts the bell sounded off, signaling both the end of the school day and the beginning to one of the two important talks I was expected to have today.

 _Well here goes nothing._

* * *

"-And that's it. I'm not sure why he does what he does...but he has gotten away with it all on three separate occasions now. All that happens is we end up moving and I get a slap on the wrist for saying such outlandish things about my 'loving' father"

I spit the last few words out venomously, shuddering slightly at the satisfaction it brought to finally speak of his vileness out loud. My shirts collar was now damp with angry tears that had fallen at some point during my long winded explanation. While I had only planned on telling her the general idea of what was happening and what I planned to do. I had instead gotten caught up on a few choice stories which had been especially rough and that had felt particularly good to vent to my new friend. Amari had silently listened to my entire story pausing me only to ask a few quick questions and to bring me into a light embrace when the tears had begun to fall. She wore a sympathetic frown that felt more compassionate than it did pitying and waited patiently for me to continue when I had a hard time getting the words out. Taking a steadying breath I began to structure my jumbled thoughts into a more comprehensible sentence.

"So realizing that I had to either wait to turn eighteen or run away and become a street urchin. I began devising a plan to gain the credibility that even outranks that of a police officers. A hero's credibility. If I can get accepted into U.A. , the school that has spit out some of the best hero's of our time, then maybe just maybe, that bastard can be thrown into jail to rot out the rest of his miserable life!"

Visibly shaking from the anger that had been slowly building up since the beginning of my story, I slouched down against Amari, slightly surprised at the intensity I had spoke. Abashed at my outburst and not wanting to see what look my friend was currently wearing, I averted my gaze to my worn shoes. After an uncomfortably long silence she finally stirred, lightly placing her hand on my bandaged shoulder.

"I think I know someone who can help."

Twisting around to face her so as to rebuke that idea, I was met with a determined gaze that caused my readied response to catch in my throat. Unknowingly waiving off my pleading look she quickly began to explain.

"Hear me out! I know someone who can help you out. He's a hero of a sort. He helps those in need that fall through the cracks in society, those that can't be rescued by heroes due to legal reasons or those that are often overlooked, like those street urchin's you mentioned. He helped me before and I'm sure he can help you Toru!"

I felt my mouth open and close wordlessly as I internally debated her proposal, every single time I've tried to get help it had ended poorly, how else could this end? But looking into her compassionate hopeful gaze I felt myself relent.

"Okay, I have time today since my father comes home late from work, if you think he can help I'll listen to him."

"YES! You won't regret this I promise! He'll definitely straighten out your father!"

Jumping up triumphantly she grabbed hold of my shirt and tugged me along, giving me a reassuring grin as she did. After we had walked a ways Amari suddenly stopped and pivoted on her heel to face me. Catching me off guard, I narrowly avoided running into her.

"Oh! I left my bag in class I'll be right back! It'll just be a moment I swear!"

Before I had the chance to suggest we both go since there wasn't any need to rush, she had already twirled around me and was halfway down the hall. Shaking my head at curious display of my new friend I felt a chuckle escape from me.

 _Such a weird girl._

* * *

It had taken them about an hour of travel to the rundown tavern, along the way I had asked Amari, on more than one occasion, if she knew where she was going and when we had finally arrived the appearance had did little to quell the apprehension I was beginning to feel over my decision. When we arrived we were greeted rather warmly by a dark misty looking man, whom was clothed in traditional bartender clothing. After leading us over to a table near the back of the bar he had returned only once to bring us a couple of waters. Eventually, after another half an hour of waiting, the smokey man returned with a small laptop, placing it down in front of me. Peering up at him I rose an eyebrow, knowing full well it would go completely unnoticed.

"Ummm how's a laptop going to help me?"

Ignoring my question the mist man opened the laptop and walked away, preoccupying himself with cleaning already spotless looking mugs. Turning to the computer screen I was met with a dark figure, the darkness of the room he was in doing an admirable job of shrouding any distinguishable features.

"Amari, may I have some time alone with our guest? We have much to discuss."

Sliding out of the chair beside me Amari reached over to give my hand a quick comforting squeeze before bounding off towards the bartender, seemingly starting an argument with him by the sound of things.

"So Miss Hagakure was it? I hear you are having some issues at home that the local heroes and law enforcement are unable to help you with. I have the means to stop these…. _issues_ and even get you into your beloved UA, if you so wish, but first I want to ask you. Is this truly what you want?"

Confusion wafts over me as I struggle to understand what he could possibly mean. Of course I want for my father to be locked up, why wouldn't I? He's been the catalyst of so many of my hardships over the years what else could I want?

"Ah yes Hagakure is fine, but I don't quite get what you mean sir. I want my father to go away I've always wanted this."

The man appeared to consider my answer for a time before responding in a leveled voice, as if each word had been carefully thought out.

"Yes I'm sure you do, but you see what I meant was are you sure you want to become a hero? If all you truly want is for your father to be locked up then what good is it to continue on the path to becoming a hero?"

The question caught me off guard, my mind blanked as I tried to think of a reason to attend UA.

"I uh, honestly never really thought about it sir. I guess if pressed for an answer I would say I want to be a hero to save people like me from going through what I had to."

"I see. Well that is admirable, might I ask which hero was the one who helped you up till now?" The man leaned forward in his seat clearly not expecting me to answer, which I realized with no small amount of indignation.

"We both know that there was no one, so I won't press for an answer. Miss Hagakure you may think I'm being needlessly cruel but that is not the case, I'm merely disenchanted by the current state of this world. Everyone seems to be under the impression that we are at peace, that the villains of this world wear costumes and are defeated by the just at every turn."

I opened my mouth to protest but I found myself unable to say anything in response to his words.

"Let us assume neither of us are fools Miss Hagakure, we both know that if you were to enter UA and become a hero there would be little you could do to help people in your particular situation. In fact most people who become heroes have no intention of saving people out of the goodness of their hearts, they choose that line of work simply because they have a powerful quirk and know they can become rich working as one. If you truly wish to help kids such as yourself why not instead pursue a life in child protection services or perhaps law school?"

Casting my eyes down to the length of table between me and the computer I considered his words. He was right, being a hero wouldn't necessarily mean I could help kids growing up in abusive houses. Most likely I would run into the same issue I've been running into, yet something still felt off about all of this.

"Sir? I feel as if you are dancing around the subject that you truly wish to speak about. I have to be back before long so I think you should just plainly say what it is that's on your mind"

A deep sounding wheeze began emanating from the speakers and it took me a moment to realize that he was laughing.

"I must apologize Miss Hagakure, I did not mean to take up your time and here I was saying to not assume either of us were fools, how contradictory of me. You are correct, I do wish to ask you for a favor in return for my service. Now, before I state what I would like you to do for me, you must understand something. I wish to change the current world Miss Hagakure, I want more than people just pretending to be heroes, I want more than a 'symbol' of peace. What I want is a world of true peace, one without hardship and strife. Do you ever wonder why there are so many villains Miss Hagakure? Villains are more likely to be born out of need, desperation, and poverty than anything else. I want to expose the system that seems to just create an endless supply of villains for heroes to fight."

"And what exactly is my role in this?"

Again his wheezing laugh could be heard over the speakers, the static doing it no favors, and maybe it was my imagination but I swear I saw a giant cheshire grin amongst the shadows of his face.

"Espionage, information gathering, Nothing more. I need someone to enter UA and who will not attract any attention. Who better than the charming invisible woman sitting in front of me?"

I kicked myself for blushing slightly at the small amount of praise as I processed the proposition over in my head. Something felt inherently wrong about all this, but try as I might I could not see it. My thoughts kept coming back to how this man had been willing to lend me some help when no one else had.

"How is it that you will be helping me?"

"Would I be correct in insinuating that you have accepted my proposal Miss Hagakure?"

"...Yes."

"Excelent."

* * *

Vaguely I became aware of the sound of slapping flesh on pavement realizing, in a moment of clarity, that it was the sound of my own feet carrying me up my driveway. Dark shadows clung to the edges of my vision, narrowing it and causing me to blink rapidly, trying and failing to ward away the heavy, sleepy sensation that hung around me. Without warning a sharp, blinding pain erupted from inside my head tearing away any and all scrambled thoughts or questions of how I had gotten here.

 _It was a dark room, darker than it had been when I had seen it through the digital screen of the laptop. There were vials, tubes, and machines everywhere, all attached to this one man that sat before me. Seemingly oblivious to the sounds and whirs of the mound of technology that sat beside us, he casually folded his hands together in a polite manner._

" _I'm going to be frank Miss Hagakure, this will not be a pleasant experience. Most people do not adapt well to being….modified."_

 _A hand squeezed mine, in what I assumed was supposed to be a comforting way. Peering at my raven haired friend that sat to the right of me, I felt a small ray of warmth spring up in my chest and begin to do battle with the overwhelming crushing sensation of fear that the man in front of me seemed to be giving off._

Collapsing to my knees, I felt tears fall from my widened unseeing eyes as a soundless scream tore from my throat. My head felt as if someone had drove an inflamed blunted axe through the center of my skull and left it there, the burning seemed to emanate and spread throughout the rest of my body wracking it with spasms as my limbs grasped for something, anything that could stabilize itself against. My vision blurred as the pain continued to grow, soon it was all I felt, all I heard, there was nothing but endless waves of torment which seemed to last an eternity when abruptly, it ended. Trembling I pulled myself up from the cold gravel of the driveway, my limbs only slightly under my control as the muscles contracted and locked up. The foul stench of vomit wafted up at me as I tried to steady myself on all fours, I faintly recognized the sensation of liquid trickling down from my lips assumedly finally overpowering my numbed nerve endings.

 _Shuddering slightly due to the chilled metal I was splayed out on, I clenched the sides of the table trying to calm my rising nerves and scattered doubts._

" _Are you on the table Toru? I can't tell b-because well you know" Amari turned away a blush reddening her cheeks and ears. "I think he is ready to get things started...remember I'll be right here for you if you need me."_

 _Amari stood by the steel table holding my folded clothes in her outstretched arms. Smiling at the concern I could see etched on her face, I tore my eyes from her and refocused them on the ceiling._

" _Yeah, I'm on the table. I'm ready"_

 _The man strolled into the room holding a small cage simply labeled blood, inside it I could make out a small animal roughly the size of a rat but it in no way resembled any rat I had ever seen._

" _Let's begin."_

Feebly I pulled myself along the long stretch of paved road that served as the complex's driveway, every inch feeling like a mile as it sapped what little strength I had. The low rhythmic sound of blood pulsing through my veins slowly began to drown out the rest of the world, every movement seemed slow and sluggish like I was moving underwater. Finally reaching the wall I clawed my way up it and leaned my still quivering body against it. Setting my tunneled vision on the door that marked the entranceway to my apartment I let out a shuddering breath before dragging myself towards it. Just as I was beginning to feel strength slowly return to my limbs another wave of pain cascaded through my system, gritting my teeth I pushed through it this time more or less prepared for what was to come, swearing to myself I'd at least get into my house before crumpling into a ball. Numbly my hand reached out and grasped the door handle and I fell rather than walked into the small complex. The ground rushed up to meet me but I ignored the loud thump and dulled pain it brought, instead I pulled myself inwards and dug my nails into the back of my skull in an attempt to displace some of the excruciating throbbing pain that railed beneath my fingers. I felt rather than heard my father call out to me and begin to make his way towards me.

 _Black tendrils whipped out of the man's body, plunging themselves towards both me and the tiny creature that resided within the confines of the cage. Stifling a panicked scream I looked down at where my body ought to have been and found that the tendrils had indeed burrowed themselves within me, their visibility ending where limbs and stomach began . Glancing up at the rat creature I saw it too had been pierced by the things and seemed to be in a similarly unharmed state. Puzzled, I began to formulate a question when it was cut off by the creatures pained squeals and writhing form from within the cage, red light seeped away from it and up the length of the tendrils. Terror gripped me as I watched the light crawl up the tendril and branch over to one of the many that had me pinned down to the table. Unable to look away as the light inched down towards me, I tried to slip away from the tendrils unsuccessfully. As the red light entered my body thoughts in a voice that was very much my own flitted through my head._

 _Oh? Why are we here right now?_

Soundlessly I felt the door slam shut behind me, knowing that my father had arrived I gripped myself tighter willing myself into the smallest target I could manage. The pain finally left me but took with it all of my remaining strength, opening my eyes I watched my father sweep the floor with a sharp kick which managed to connect with one of my legs. I felt my head slump to my shoulder as my father furiously dragged me up by my arm. As if in a daze I stared on as his mouth formed obscenities hurling them at me apparently completely unaware of my current state. A fist slammed into my exposed stomach causing me to slump into him and sputter pathetically for the air that had forcibly been removed from my lungs. A dull rhythmic beat, like that of a heart, began to fill the air with its foreboding melody.

Struggling to pull in at least one breath into my body, I felt my body be ripped violently away from the door and tossed into the air. A brief weightless sensation washed over me before abruptly crashing to a halt as I was thrown through the glass table that lay a short ways away. The metallic smell of blood wafted up at me as I struggled to keep my eyelids open. Rolling onto my side I glanced down at the multiple shards of glass that hovered in place where my torso would be. Numbly I lightly stroked a finger along the length of each protruding shard watching indifferently as I felt it bite into the skin of my finger.

 _Warm leather creased under me as I shifted my position, uncomfortable with the way it clung to my nether regions. Letting out a sigh of displeasure I turned my gaze upon my traveling companion._

" _So how am I supposed to know this worked? I don't feel any different."_

 _A chuckle erupted from the front seat of the car as the black wisp man glanced back at me in the rearview mirror. "What you are asking me to do is supply an answer to a problem that has yet to be solved. This is only the second time I've seen him transfer a quirk into a human being. What did he tell you?"_

 _Ignoring the unease I felt upon learning that I shifted my eyes away from his stare and back to the passing traffic beyond the window, something that was undoubtedly lost on him._

" _He said to get somewhere safe while my body underwent the final stages of the...transference. So the plan is to sneak into my house and hide in my room until morning." Nervously I fiddle at the door lock on the window. "Why must I be the one to confront my father? Couldn't one of you just take care of him?"_

 _Shaking his head he turned back to face the road ahead. "No, if you are to be useful to our cause you will have to overcome this yourself, this may seem cruel to you but your life is nothing besides the countless others we could save if the master's plan succeeds. We have all had our tasks, our challenges, this one is simply yours, believe in yourself as the master does."_

The melodias pounding grew louder as my father strode over to me, eclipsing me in shadow as he blocked the only source of light. Lazily, my eyes drifted away from the shards of glass and studied the venomous look on his face. _What had I done to deserve such a look? Why, when others were showered in love and affection from their parents, was I persecuted and tortured?_

The familiar feeling of bitter rage began to swirl within me, my vision wavering slightly from the intensity of my glare. The haunting cadence amplified even further causing the room to almost quiver with each deafening beat. Blood seemed to stain the air with it's fragrance, stinging my eyes and infecting my sense of taste with it's overwhelming scent. Firm hands gripped my neck and pinned me to the floor and for a moment I relax. Staring up at my tormentor I watch gentle embers of fire dance along his lips as smoke filters out the corners of his mouth.

 _Is this how I will die?_

" _Hey Toru!" Amari's voice comes out warm but hesitant, as if she is grappling with something and is unsure how to say it. She looked at me and threw me a tiny worried grin. "See you tomorrow, right?"_

A flash of adrenaline induced power coursed through me as I swung my uninjured arm upwards between us, pushing with all the strength I could muster against his chest in an attempt to push him off of me. Briefly, between the deafening bellows that seemed to shake the room and the irony smell of blood, I caught the sensation of lukewarm liquid cascading up my arm and rushing towards my palm before abruptly being knocked backwards onto my backside, vision obscured by an eruption of red. Energy drained away from me, leaving me slumped against the rapidly dampening floor. Unable to keep my heavy eyelids from sliding shut, I drifted off into a deep sleep, a smile creeping unbiddenly across my lips.

 _Oh? Well hello Tooru._


	4. Chapter 4

The putrid mixture of blood and bile wafted through the air of the beaten and battered apartment kitchenette, the cracked blood smeared tile of the floor breaking any semblance of normalcy, shattered bits of a glass table were strewn about the floor depicting a sense of chaos that seemed to permeate the room and adjoining hall. In fact, save for the silence, the small apartment almost seemed to try and be as hauntingly chilling as possible; look as you might, you would be hard pressed to see anything that could be considered even remotely ordinary. Everything, while well maintained, seemed to have been showered in a speckled red coating of blood and guts. It was as if someone's entire life had been ripped out and spread over the contents of the room.

A lone figure entered the building, he was tall and sinewy sort with silver hanging low and appearing unkempt, his shoulders were hunched forward giving him an elderly presence even though judging by his face he couldn't of been that far into his twenties. A smile of pure childlike glee spread over his face as he gazed upon the slovenly state of the room, his face slightly reddening for an instant before being sheltered by his hand. Composing himself he returned to his examination of the room, his eyes slipping over the grisly scene until they stopped, resting on a necklace of bells faintly speckled in the crimson that decorated most of the room that hung from the cabinet by the door. Reaching up he brushed a weathered hand against them listening to the melodic tinkling sound it produced, sighing he strode forward and stopped at the source of the mess. A rather large body that lay slumped across the floor with a giant gaping hole sprouting from where the chest had been. Crouching down beside it the man's eyes settled on a streak of blood, roughly the size of a child, that seemed to smear away from the man a short distance before turning into a pair or foot prints. A small smirk slipped across the man's face before erupting into a giant open mouthed smile, his tongue licking his lips in a hideous fashion producing a somewhat macabre looking expression. Donning his mask of calm once more the figure straightened and silently stalked after the trail of footprints. Following the trail of bloodied glass and footprints down the hall he realized he could hear the pitter patter of falling water and as he pursued the noise, the hushed murmur of someone muttering.

Coming to the foot of what he assumed was the bathrooms entryway, the man peered into the misted room barely making out the bandaged form of a girl through the warm rising vapours. The guaze was wound tightly around most of the girl giving her the appearance reminiscent of the mummified egyptians of old, she held one of her arms close to her body while the other scrubbed violently against the vacant areas of where her skin surely had to be but the wrappings failed to cover. The muttering ceased and he realized that her face appeared to be facing him now.

"Oh, hello there sir. I apologise but the house isn't very presentable at the moment...neither am I for that matter. I seemed to have made a rather large mess in fact and father wouldn't like it if someone were to see it, you see, so if-f it isn't any trouble could you, c-could you..."

Her voice caught in her throat and she seemed to fall forward, catching hold of the adjacent wall and shuddering against it. The sound of retching could be heard from her direction as her body convulsed, the man stared down at the small pitiable figure with a grim smile splayed over his features. Moving over to her side the man reached out and patted her back, his hand purposely avoiding her right shoulder. Suddenly his crackling voice broke the soft padding of falling water and echoing against the tiled walls.

"Shhhh, there, there. Everything's gonna be alright, we have a mutual friend, I believe you spoke with him tonight. I'm here to bring you home, don't you worry bout this mess, it'll be sorted by the morning"

* * *

The hand seemed to bore a hole into my back with each pat, each slight touch sending chills throughout my body, the slapping of skin on skin contact reverberating against the slick walls. I wanted to tell him to stop, tell him that I'm unclean, dirtied, unwanted. But I was frozen, my voice silenced and drowned out by the rising sound of sniffling and wailing. Whoever was making that racket had better quiet down before the neighbors heard, there would be hell to pay if father found out.

 _But he's dead, you killed him. You felt his weight upon you when you awoke, saw his blank look as you crawled out from under him slick in the crimson red blood that could never of been yours. Did you not Tooru?_

No, no! It hadn't gone like that, I had only meant to push him away from me, my quirk doesn't have that kind of power, he should be fine! The wailing seemed to hitch for a moment and settle down into muffled whimpers, it sounded like someone had finally silenced whomever had been making that distracting commotion. Ignoring the sense of weightlessness that enveloped my body, I continued ranting out my justifications, It wasn't me, I didn't kill him, I was going to go to U.A., become a hero that all could respect and go to for comfort. I was going to make a difference, help people get out of homes like mine.

 _But isn't that what you did? You got out of your household, you're free. He can't hurt you anymore and it's all thanks to The Master. No one else helped you, but he did, he gave you this power. And don't forget Amari, she did all of this for you._

That's right Amari did help me out, someone actually did something for me when I had asked for help and now I was free of that man forever. Gently a hand that I had been oblivious to removed itself from my mouth and a rush of air filled my lungs. With a start I realized that the one that had been crying had been me, how absurd. An open toothed smile parted my tear streaked lips as laughter expelled itself from deep within my chest. My eyes glistened with unshed tears my manic laughter threatening to dislodge them from their perch. Feeling oddly energetic as my laughter quelled down to a light giggle, I glanced around at my surroundings slowly becoming aware of the unfamiliar walls and bed that I was now laying in. Still chuckling to myself I sat upright and peered around the room, it was drowned in pink with heart shaped pillows and stuffed animals littered about but decidedly not in a disheveled or messy way, the windows were decorated in cherry patterned curtains barring most of the dim light of the early morning from invading the small room. Dismounting the bed I found my way over to a spotlessly white painted bureau, reaching out a tentative hand I began to pull at one of the drawers when a familiar cheery voice stopped me.

"Not even being a little shy about it huh? You'd think a girl would at least be a little sly about stealing a glance at another girls panties."

Halting in my tracks I turned my head to see Amari standing in the room's entry way, her hands planted squarely on her hips and a warm grin brightening up her face where it reached all the way up to her eyes. A wave of shame hit me and I slid down to the floor, head bowed to her.

"I'm so sorry A-amari, I won't do it again I swear! I was curious an- OH GOD! I was laying in your bed! It's surely a mess now, I'm a mess! I-I'm dirty! Please forgive me, I don't know what I'm doing or how I got here!"

Gentle hands grabbed hold of me, silencing my protests and apologies, drawing me up into a tight warm embrace. I felt my raw eyes begin to sting with tears that had fell all too frequently this night, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I cried into her shoulder for what seemed like an eternity, I cried for my shattered goals, I cried about the life I had lived up till now that would no doubt be forever changed, I even cried for the horrible man who had once been my father. Lifting my head from her tear soaked shoulder I gazed into those deep, understanding yellow eyes and without a single thought leaned in for a sloppily planted kiss on the lips.

The kiss was cut short as Amari backed away from me her hand flying up to her mouth in confusion, her eyes widening in shock. An awkward silence passed between us as the gears in my head slowly processed what was happening, fear began to set in as she continued to look at me with that surprised expression.

"Did you just kiss me?"

Her tone was decidedly less than pleased, breaking whatever spell I had been under that led me to kiss her on the mouth, why had I done that?

 _Yeah, spell, good one. We both know you have been pining for her touch for quite awhile now._

Shut up, she's a friend I don't think of her that way! Wringing my hands out as I searched for the correct answer to her question, my eyes darting along the gap between us. Trying to rationalize my split thoughts, I opened my mouth to speak but my throat decided to close in on itself making it impossible to produce anything other than a sort of blubbering sound that caused Amari to lift an eyebrow at me in amusement.

Closing the distance between us with a coy smile bubbling up to replace her once baffled expression, her sharp yellow eyes flashing dangerously with something indescribable hidden within them. Her arms wrapped around me again but something was different about them, it felt more sensual, provocative even. A shock went down my spine as her breath brushed along my neck, a silky whisper pervading my senses as she passed my ear.

"You're too cute when you're flustered Tooru. Here, let me treat you to something nice."

Delicate lips pressed themselves against the crux of my neck, softly making their alluring advance up past my jawline. As her mouth found mine, I could immediately tell that it was going to be a different experience than my crude attempt. My muscles slackened as I caved into her my eyes closed and fully determined to lose myself in her delicate embrace. With a slow drawn out caress of my jaw Amari backed away, something predatory in her bewitching gaze. Rising from the floor she left me in my stupor, a look of satisfaction playing across her face.

"You did such an amazing job today Tooru, but you need your rest. Maybe we can continue this tomorrow?"

My cheeks grew hot as I realized the implications behind her statement, my tongue grew slack and wagged uselessly in my mouth as I tried to respond. Thankfully she did not wait for it, her cheerful voice drifting back to me as she sauntered over to the door, turning towards me as she slipped the door open a crack.

"I don't want there to be any secrets between us Tooru, so I feel like I have to come clean. My name isn't really Amari, It's something I've been using only because my real name has bad blood attached to it, I was orphaned you see and….well the rest doesn't matter, The Master found me and all is well now. My real name is Himiko, Himiko Toga."

Her brows furrowed and she looked down at me expectantly, those vast yellow orbs sparkling in the dim light. Did she think I would be angry? I wished to myself silently that she could see the smile that I was wearing so she would have no need of an explanation.

"Am- no, Himiko. I don't care about the past, I'm just glad to have you here with me…."

Himiko let out a sigh of relief, her eyes visibly brightening as she flashed me another toothy grin.

"Oh good, cause there's no way I'm letting you outta my sight."

Pursing her lips she blew me a kiss, winking scandalously at me before skipping out the door, leaving me alone to my thoughts. Reality seemed to come crushing back down on me as my source of distraction left the room, crawling back into bed as whatever euphoria that had gripped me faded leaving me exhausted. The dull throbbing of my injuries returned as I pulled the covers over me, trying to focus on Himiko's scent instead of the bloody thoughts that were once again returning to invade my mind.

* * *

Giggling to herself as she skipped down the hallway, Himiko licked her lips as she remembered Tooru's form drenched in dark crimson bandages her skin soaked in the metallic scent of blood, a deep blush reddened her cheeks as a bit of drool leaked from the edge of her mouth.

"Oh Tooru, you looked simply breathtaking like that!"

Cackling behind her hands in an attempt to muffle the sound she continued her joyous canter down the stretch of hallway, nearly running smack dab into the tall black mist shaped man, dressed still in his bartender attire. Clearly annoyed the man looked down to her eyes narrowed slightly, his disgruntled voice filling the air seemingly emanating from nowhere.

"Is her mind intact or must we find another?"

Himiko straightened herself out, a tight lipped scowl marring her face as she rattled out a terse response.

"It's intact alright and not only that but I got her wrapped around me in more ways than one. Now, as my reward, I think it's finally time I get to see the young master! Why must he be kept from me?! I want to see who he has picked as a successor!"

Turning away from her the man ignored the girl's protests, choosing instead to mull over her words in his head. Motioning for Himiko to follow after him he walked to the end of the hall, far outside the range of hearing of their guest.

"That is interesting, I assume you aren't as inept as you like to act and took full advantage of this opportunity? What's the saying? Strike while the iron is hot?"

Brushing off his insult Himiko begrudgingly walked after the man but not without childishly flipping him the bird and sticking her tongue out. Humming in affirmation Himiko placed her hands on her cheeks to hide her growing blush, taking on a perverse look as she interwove some of her fingers into her mouth, her tongue running between some of them.

"Mmmm, she was practically begging me for more. It's a shame too, she would totally be my type if it weren't for her quirk. She smells wonderfully of blood and I bet she's got scars all over, I'll have to do a bit of exploring lat-"

"Enough, fortunately you won't be getting the chance to indulge in any of your revulting fantasies. You shall be playing the role of the doting father who has suddenly had a change of heart and decided to allow his daughter the chance to make it into U.A.. we have salvaged as much blood from the father as we could, which should be enough to get you through the first few weeks as we await for the synthesizing process to produce more from the corpse. This is what The Master requires of you, see it done then you shall have your 'reward'."

Huffing in exasperation Himiko levels the man with a leer, her hands finding their way down from her face and onto her waist. With a growl she stomped out ahead of him her curt response flippantly delivered over her shoulder.

"Yeah, fine, I'll get right on that. You just don't know how to have fun, huh Kurogiri?"

Kurogiri let out a sigh as he watched the girl go, his patience with her long passed it's breaking point. Yet he knew he must go on tolerating her, Himiko's quirk was just too useful and with the added benefit of Tooru's budding feelings for the girl it would be unwise to dispose of her now. Once her part was played however, he would take immense pleasure in scattering her body parts to the furthest reaches of the planet. Chuckling to himself Kurogiri took one more look to the shut door at the far end of the hallway, where Tooru now slept unaware of what training they had planned for her in the upcoming months. Suddenly a ominous black portal began to expand outwards in front of him, ceasing its swift advance only when it was of a comfortable size for him to step through. Shifting his gaze to the portal Kurogiri hummed to himself thoughtfully, breaking the now eerie silence with words that were directed at noone in particular.

"Rest now, for on the morrow we will begin your training, we will not permit you to fail the U.A. exam, no. You will succeed, or you will perish."


	5. Chapter 5

The giant H shaped building rose up from the ground like a monolith, eclipsing the budding sunrise and prolonging the crisp dew laden morning air. The tree's lay barren, even as it neared the end of the winter months, casting an imposing bleak image alongside the repeating archways that led to the foot of the U.A.'s auditorium. Even though it was the twenty sixth of february the air had a chilling bite to it, something that did not settle well with me at all.

 _Go do a sweep of the grounds he said, it'll be fine he said, can you believe that guy?! Let's see him walk around stark ass nude in the middle of winter and see how well his tits fair._

Groaning inwardly I suppressed my more base complaints to the back of my mind, trying to keep myself focused on memorizing every detail of the grounds. I refused to let those ten long months of gruelling training go to waste, I had endured all sorts of torture at the hands of that man,Kurogiri. From basic strength and endurance training, to advanced combat tactics and reconnaissance exercises. The worst though, was when I failed to learn something, then I would be hooked up to some horrid device or splayed out on a table or chair, where we would begin a different sort of training. Shivering now for a reason other than the biting winter breeze, I shoved the unwelcome thoughts away and made my way back to where I had hidden my clothes. Upon reaching them I immediately wrapped the warm fabrics around me as quickly as possible, which wasn't as prompt as I'd like with my hands numbly fiddling at the laces and knots of my outfit. Once I had the majority of my clothes on I sat down and huddled my arms and legs close to me, trying desperately to shake the bitter frost from my limbs. Staring down at the remaining article of clothing I felt a somber sigh escape my lips, a hand knit beanie rested idly in my gloved hands, something Himiko had procured for me a couple months back. Gingerly I reached up and stroked a hand against the bristling hairs of my shaved scalp, wistfully recalling the volume and length of my hair all those months ago. It was petty, sure. Impractical, definitely. But I missed it, I missed the way it blew in the wind, I missed the way it felt to weave my fingers through, and most of all I missed the feeling of normalcy it brought.

 _What are you doing? You don't deserve to have nice things. Listen to yourself bitching and moaning. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get off your ass, you got a mission to complete. What's the use of trying? I'm probably gonna fail anyway. Stop it._

Taking in a deep breath I donned the beanie, pulling it down hard around my ears and shook my head trying to air out the bad thoughts.

 _You got this. Who are you kidding of course you don't. No, you're a bad bitch and you are gonna stop the pity party, march in there, and kick ass!_

Puffing out my chest I thrust my fists into the air triumphantly, promptly slamming one of them into something hard and fleshy.

"Ouch, Fuck! Why'd you go ahead and do that?!"

Jumping away from the sound of duress, I immediately bowed my head, shame heating up my cheeks in embarrassment. Peeking an eye up at the progenitor of the voice, a boy who was close to my age by the look of it, I gave him a quick glance over. The boy had short, carefully styled blond hair, with otherwise unremarkable features beyond his sharp narrow eyes and a giant muscular tail that protruded from his back.

 _Great job, idiot. He's probably judging you right now, this is why you shouldn't leave the house. He's probably gonna go tell his friends about you later. Is that what you want?_

Lowering my gaze back down to my feet I let off a small nervous laugh as I tried to stammer out a convincing apology, my hands quickly flapping through the air in front of me before dropping to my waist in defeat.

"S-sorry about that. I guess I was lost in thought, big nerves about the exam and all! Here I got some bandages in my bag because, well you never know when you might need them and I guess I was right! But I had no idea I would be the one causing the injury! Then again I do end up hurting myself a lot so I guess I really shouldn't be surprised."

 _Shut up, you're rambling, he's gonna think you're one of those peppy girls that never stop talking. God they're awful. Who are you to judge them? At least they look happy._

Rubbing his nose the boy looked down at me with an eyebrow raised in confusion, watching as I flipped my bag around and began producing medical supplies. Dismissively he waved his other hand, shaking his head as a small smile appeared on his face.

"No,it's alright I'm fine. Just caught me by surprise is all, I didn't think anyone else would be here and I didn't see you there, until I got a mouthful of your….fist? Oh sorry, that's a bit insensitive of me to say isn't it? Unless, can you turn it off? Or..?"

Replacing my supplies back in my bag I stared up at the boy mouth agape, no one's ever really asked me about that before, much less think of how it might affect my feelings.

 _Is he being nice to me? He's scoping you out you dimwit, this is an exam. Who could ever find someone like you charming. Even Himiko is only with you out of pity, you are trash. Only the top fifty get in remember? Or did you forget that in your unending quest for affection. Now say something you idiot he's staring at you._

"Uhhh, I'm not really sure we should be telling each other our quirks, this is a competition! Can't have you discovering all of my secrets."

Striking a fighting pose, I forced my tone to be cheerful and upbeat, even as I let myself fall into a pessimistic mindset. Looking a tad dejected, the tailed boy merely chuckled nervously at my over the top battle posture before averting his eyes.

"Oh. Oh yeah, sorry I forgot. Well good luck in there! Maybe we'll both pass and I'll see you in school!"

Rubbing the back of his head he briskly walked past me, a shade of red creeping over the back of his ears. Watching him hurry up the steps, I relaxed my posture and hung my head in embarrassment, as it dawned on me he might have just been as nervous as I was about the exam and trying to make simple conversation.

 _Nice going idiot, you never were good at making friends. Maybe if I tried a little harder. It's too late for that now._

Bringing my hands up to my head I rubbed my temples, trying to ease the dull pain of the onsetting headache that was beginning to radiate at the base of my skull. Turning my gaze back to the building, I let out a long steadying breath and set out towards it.

* * *

The auditorium had a grandiose feeling to it, being so large that it could easily fit about eight thousand people, curious considering the prestigious school of U.A. only lets in about forty to fifty people per year. They must have this room strictly for the entrance exam attendees, looking around I could see that while the room had been rather empty when I had first gotten there it had continued to fill up at an alarming rate.

"H-Hello"

Nearly jumping out of my skin at the sound, I wrenched my head to my right to see a small timid looking girl with long auburn hair staring down at a small pamphlet in front of her, she began fidgeting slightly as I became aware of her. Hesitantly settling back down into my chair, I craned my neck to try and get a better look at her face since her hair seemed to obscure all but her mouth and chin. Failing to, I relaxed back into a more normal sitting position.

 _How long has she been sitting there? She's probably wants you to move, you're unpleasant to look at. Maybe she wants to be friends, I should try being nice to her. Why? So it hurts more when she rejects you? What's the matter with you? Just answer her and go back to feeling shitty for yourself._

Forcing myself to smile to try and trick some joy into my voice, I found myself hastily spouting out a clumsy jumble of words.

"Oh hi! Didn't see you there! You ended up startling me something good! My name's Hagakure Tooru. I must of been so nervous about the exam I didn't notice you sitting down, sorry about that."

Curiously the girl seemed to return my smile, even as she continued to face towards the stage, hers being somewhat shyer and more subtle than mine. Bowing her head a bit she continued to fidget with her hands, her soft voice barely reaching me over the loudening chatter of the other attendants.

"Good to meet you Hagakure...my name is Komori Kinoko. If I may, could I ask for your assistance in a matter? I would be very greatful. You see, there is a pamphlet in front of me and I'm unable to read it. Could you perhaps read it for me? I completely understand if you do not want to, I don't want to be a bother."

 _What? She can't read? Of course she just had to sit here, gotta make my life harder at every turn. What's wrong with you? Just help the poor girl. You can't even help yourself, what makes you think you can help her? Good job making this about you, idiot._

"Sure, I don't mind at all"

 _You lying piece of shit._

Shrugging off the guilt that was pooling at the pit of my stomach, I gave Komori a quick nod and proceeded to read out the important bits of the pamphlet.

"So, the goal is to gain as many points as possible through the destruction of four different types of robots, the strongest gives three points while the second strongest gives two and so on till you hit the zero faux robots, which I guess is something more akin to a hazard then a villain. We are given a ten minute time limit to score as many points as we can with a…. huh, a strict rule against attacking other applicants. I guess it's good to know we don't have to worry about watching our backs"

Throughout the explanation Komori simply kept silent, her head nodding in agreement as I finished. Taking out her examinee card she slid it along the desk towards me an appreciative timid smile broaching her lips.

"Thank you for your assistance, if I may make one last request of you? This card….could you tell me what it reads as well?"

Looking between her and the card I could not help but let my face settle into a puzzled frown.

 _Is she blind? Surely this test would be too dangerous for her if she was and yet here I am reading out the examination information for her when I should be concentrating on the mission._ _Convenient excuse, you can't even take a moment out of your self loathing to help someone else can you? You are such a piece of shit._

Breaking my train of thought with a sudden gasp the girl bowed her head respectfully, an apology quickly tumbling out.

"Oh! I'm sorry for upsetting you, you must think me quite the burden. Do not feel obligated to assist me in my plight, for I can manage on my own I'm sure"

Confused by the sudden outburst I waved one of my hands in a dismissive way trying to convey to her that she had no need to worry.

"It's no trouble...why did you think I was upset?"

Komori dipped her head to the side in a perplexed manner before speaking again in that meticulous way she had.

"Oh are you not? When you frowned I had come to the apparently hasty conclusion that you were displeased by my request, I am thankful that it was a misunderstandment."

 _What?!_

"What? You can see me?!"

Turning completely towards me for the first time since sitting down, Komori slowly nodded, the confusion she was feeling leaking into her words.

"Yes...should I not be able to?"

 _This is bad. You should of left. She's been watching you this whole time and you've been acting like an idiot. That bitch, she was watching me crane my neck, looking like a complete idiot as I tried to get a look at her face. She's probably laughing at you. No, stop it. It's not her fault. You're right, it's yours. What's wrong with you?_

"Uh, no I'm just a bit shocked because well, I'm invisible. It's just rather surprising that you noticed I was frowning since normally people don't see my expressions at all."

Placing a hand over her mouth to shield a small gasp from view, Komori shifted back to facing towards the stage. After a moment the soft intricate way of her speech rose gently to my ears.

"Oh you must think me quite the insufferable fool. Please, you must excuse my blunder I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I was born blind and unable to view things in a normal sense. My quirk, if you'll forgive me for sparing you a more indicative description due of course to the impending examination, gives me detailed information of my , I'm still unable to read without the assistance of another. Sometimes, if I am fortunate enough, I can find a book entirely translated into braille." Letting out a delicate sigh Komori placed a hand to her cheek, leaning into it lightly. "But tome's such as they are as difficult to find as they are terribly expensive."

Komori then launched into a tangent of how, if she were successful in her effort to become a hero, she would use her fame to bring awareness to the unjust societal problems that people such as she faced on a daily basis. I barely listened however, as I instead wrestled with the idea that someone could actually see me and the cocktail of emotions that came with that knowledge.

 _Okay, this is obviously bad. If she see's me using my borrowed quirk that could be it for me. I should definitely keep her in mind if she does manage to get into the school. Look at you moaning about your problems when she's trying to discuss how she's gonna make the world a better place. What if she can tell me what I look like? No! That is a bad idea, what do you want her to say? That you're pretty? Are you that desperate for a kind word that you're willing to chance getting found out? I don't know, maybe? I wonder what she looks like under those bangs. What's wrong with you? She's probably tired of looking at your ugly, shitty body. You should be listening to her. What if she can see my scars, will she ask questions? Stop pitying yourself and listen to what she is saying. I'm gonna ask her. Don't!_

Before I could ask my question the lights darkened and a man with an interesting haircut walked onto the stage. Knowing that the orientation was likely starting I glanced back down to the card Komori handed me, reading the information that disappointingly did not match mine. Relaying the whereabouts of her testing grounds and wishing her luck, which she reciprocated, I dejectedly settled back into my chair, listening to the proctor as he detailed the information we had been provided.

After the orientation I was led to site G while Komori, after exchanging a few words of encouragement with me, had parted ways. A bundle of nerves knotted in my chest as I began to strip down at the starting line, removing all of my clothing save for a single glove, so the judges could keep score of my points. Stretching out, I felt the rippling muscles that I had gained in those months of training and let out a small sigh.

 _Even if Komori could see my I doubt she'd find me pretty, all this muscle probably has me looking like an amazonian._

Distracting myself from that unsettling thought I looked around, amazed at how much space the school had to work with, this site alone had to be about the size of a small town.

 _Don't get too excited, you know that they're gonna want you to scout around this space once you get accepted. You know because that's what you're here to do infiltrate potential heroes and sell them out to villains. I can't do anything about that. Can't or won't?_

Battling inwardly, I felt rather than heard waves of people rush past me. One of them actually slamming their way through me in their haste, apparently I had missed the signal. Willing my heartbeat to settle, I raised my ungloved hand up to my mouth and bit down with enough force to draw blood as I had practiced so many times before. This was my borrowed quirk, Sanguine Bonds, the power to manipulate my own blood. Rushing forward to try and catch up to everyone, I pressed my bloodied hand to my thigh and willed the blood to slip down my leg to my feet where I hardened it, creating soles. Relief flooded me as the pavements exertion on my bare feet was lessened, next I formed a sharp taloned gauntlet fitted tightly against my gloved hand by increasing the iron density within my blood. Feeling a bit light headed from the blood loss, I sealed the wound off and prepared myself for what I had to do next. Focusing on speeding up the process of blood circulation through my body and to my brain, I fell into an adrenaline fueled state of euphoria.

Pushing myself to run faster, now that my muscles no longer lacked oxygen, I sped around the edge of a building, coming only inches from a three pointer. With barely a thought I planted a hand on the front of the machine, vaulting onto it and immediately dodging a clumsy blind attack directed at the spot I had been touching. Gritting my teeth I dug deep and called upon my more natural quirk, emitting a blinding burst of light so as to blind any that may be watching me. Working quickly I delved my clawed hand into the robot, shredding and hacking at as many wires as I could until it ceased its movements. I felt a jubilant laugh erupt from me as I hopped down from the heap of metal.

 _Now this, this you are good at!_

* * *

I left the exam feeling pretty confident in my score of thirty points, the other students I had spoken to after the test were well under my score. From what I had heard apparently one kid managed to not even get a single point during the entire ten minute duration. The only thing that gave me cause to worry was that there had been someone who had taken the test that had been strong enough to take down one of the faux targets in a single blow.

 _I'll have to get info on that one as soon as I can. If you get in. Oh shut it, let me have this._

 _You barely get thirty points and here you are brimming with pride like a puppy looking for it's treat. You're a real piece of sh-_

Cutting off the train of thought, I turned onto one of the abandoned alleyways that littered the particular street I had been walking down and checked my phone for the time. It was a tad before noon, the portal that was to bring me home was set to open at exactly twelve. It would open and then stay that way for about a minute before closing, it would then repeat this process every half hour thereafter. Slouching down behind a nearby dumpster to wait, I could not help but to entertain the idea of meeting the tailed boy or Komori again.

 _They seemed nice and they didn't look at me strange or treat me different. Of course not, they don't know you yet, but once they , I know. Who would want to be around someone who killed their own- I KNOW!_

A sharp pain suddenly stabbed at the base of my skull, interrupting my inner turmoil. A fog started to skate around the edges of my vision as my blood sluggishly churned about in my veins. Shaking slightly, I grabbed hold of my knees, tucking myself into a fetal position and began to take long deep breaths.

 _It's okay, everything's okay. Just breathe._

Willing myself back into control, I gently laid my head back against the cold bricks of the alleyway wall, gritting my teeth against the pain that drummed against the inside of my head.

 _You deserve know that don't you? You are only going be bringing trouble with you to this school, to those innocent kids, what'd they ever do to you? They chose to be heroes, laying down your life comes with the job. Is that what you're doing? No, I'm surviving._

Suddenly the subtle sound of rushing air popped into existence, glancing down I could see dark tendrils of black, swirling out like a whirlpool as the portal grew to envelope the ground before me. Pushing myself up, I stood at the edge of the swirling pit gazing down into the endless dark recesses of it before bracing myself and delving down into it's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Discarded barren bottles lay scattered around the small bedroom, painting the once bright childlike atmosphere in a more sinister hue. Furniture lay broken and thrown about as if a storm had swept through the room. The air was laden with the scent of alcohol and sweat, giving the room a musky feel to it. In the bed, a bundle of blankets lay atop a steadily breathing figure. Bundles of clothes hung loosely from the frame at the bottom of the bed while more decorated the rest of the room, seemingly thrown around with no intention of being picked up.

Tearing my eyes from the scene I drew myself even further into the recesses of the corner I currently found myself wedged into, the corner opposite the door and directly across from the bed. Taking deep breaths I tried to quiet my rapidly beating heart and settle the small tremors that were shaking my body.

 _I'm fine, this is fine. So what? I drank a bit...and when I did Himiko came by and we….w-we…._

Clenching my eyes shut I bit back the tears, trying to regain control of myself. Himiko hadn't forced herself onto me but I hadn't really been completely in the right mind either.

 _I had wanted it hadn't I? But she wasn't really herself, she changed into some...some_ _ **guy**_ _. So what? She's done so much for you. You're not gonna let her enjoy herself? You should be thankful she even looks at you with any interest. Stop being so selfish. But..It didn't feel good...it doesn't feel good._

Shuddering I glanced at the somewhat full bottle to my right and grabbed it, hesitating once before swiftly emptying the bitter contents of the bottle down my throat. Fighting back the urge to spit it back up, I drew myself coser into a ball and waited until I felt my insides warm and the light haze numb my thoughts. Placing the now empty bottle back where I found it, I leaned my head back against the wall and wiped at the damp streaks beneath my eyes.

 _What am I doing here? This isn't right, I'm not right. Little late for that, you're stuck here no one else wants you. Here you're wanted, here you're needed._

Hoisting myself up I dragged myself to the door, careful not to tread too loudly and potentially wake Himiko. Easing the door open as silently as I could manage I slipped out into a long corridor that attached Himiko and my room to the bathroom and the winding staircase that led downstairs to the bar that it all resided above. Making my way to the bathroom I immediately ran the water and threw off the long night shirt I had been wearing. Steering clear of the mirror I sat at the edge of the tub and watched it begin to fill.

 _I'll be starting U.A. soon. Spring will start and with it so will classes._

The stray thought was laced with fearful apprehension, it had been a few months since I had completed the exam and the wait was killing me. Then there was Kurogiri, who had made sure I was made aware of my blunder within the exams when I had reported my performance to The master. Reflexively I brought a hand up to my throat, tracing the the scar that now ran along my collarbone, difficult to detect unless you knew where to look. Feeling my cheeks heat up with shame, I ripped my fingers away and back down to my side.

 _I deserved this, he had warned me about detection quirks and I just sat there and let her study me, putting the whole plan in jeopardy. This is wrong, it would be good if you were caught. You know this is wrong. No, this is to help people…. You just want to save your own skin. Scared to be thrown in jail. Shut up!_

The feeling of water slapping against tile broke me from my thoughts, peering down at the now overflowing tub a small sigh escaped me.

 _Damn it._

Reaching forward I quickly twisted the valve, cutting off the flow of warm water, and eased myself into it choosing to deal with the overflow after my bath. Closing my eyes I tried leaning my head back and focusing on clearing my rapidly clouding mind. An image of a morphed Himiko jumped into my head almost immediately, panting heavily in an overly disturbing way. Submerging myself further into the water, I stretched out a hand for the face cloth that had been resting on the lip of the tub. Bringing it to my body I began to scrub at my skin, softly massaging away the sweat and grime that clung to me.

 _You'll never clean it away._

My hand wavered and tightened around the cloth as I felt my jaw clench tightly at the words that flitted through my mind. Pushing the cloth harder against my skin I scrubbed violently against the torrent of thoughts that began to pour through my brain. The sinister expression that lit up Tomura's face as he watched my acceptance video. The taste of bitter liquid as it swept down my throat, taking with it my inhibitions and worries. The hungry look in Himiko's eyes, my hands fumbling at her clothes as I stumbled against her trying to stop the room from spinning. Weight crushing down on top of me as I gazed up into Himiko's now unfamiliar face, the feeling of blood trickling down my inner thigh, unsettling panic gripping me as I became fully aware of what was happening.

 _You wanted it. But not like that, not with her like that. You're lucky she puts up with you at all. You might as well make yourself useful to her before she leaves you._

My now raw skin bristled against the coarse material of the cloth, a wave of helpless anger flared as I whipped the fabric against the far wall, a cry of anguish bubbling up from within me. A soft rhythmic pounding beginning to rage within my head as I felt my blood began to seep out of my eyes and nose.

 _Shut up! I can do what I want with whom I want and I don't have to feel bad about it! But you do, it didn't feel right, it didn't feel good. It didn't make your pain or your fears go away. This is just who you are now, how you'll always be._

"FUCK!"

Slamming my fist against the tiled wall I felt my knuckles split, releasing a torrent of blood that pierced a hole right through to the hallway that lay beyond it. The fog of light headedness pooled at the back of my head but it did little to quell the rage that continued to build. Wrenching myself up out of the water I stormed over to the mirror, kicking a stool that lay in my path. Grabbing the large tube of foundation makeup, that lay within the mirror's cupboard, and angrily applying a huge amount to my shoulders and everything above them. Staring into the blank eye sockets of the mannequin like creature that peered back at me through the mirror, I bitterly began to trace out the numerous scars that littered my body. My fingers halted their advance as they found the large hideous burn that took up most of my right side. I felt my eyes water as an intense pain erupted at the base of my skull. Crying out in a mixture of anguish and bitter helplessness, I fiercely tore the mirror from the wall and threw it against the tiled floor, shattering it and cracking the tile. Sliding down to the ground I cradled my head in my hands, wincing as another wave of pain rolled through me.

 _Why?! Why can't I just be okay? What is wrong with me?_

* * *

I awoke to a bottle being forcibly removed from my hand, an angry set of eyes bearing down on me in an unmistakably judgemental way. Reaching a hand up I massaged my temples, blocking the shadowy man from view.

"Miss Hagakure! It is four in the morning of your first day at U. A. this is no way to be behaving! You positively reek of alcohol, I know you are under a lot of stress but you must keep yourself in check or you will jeopardize this mission and I need not remind you what happens then, do I?"

A small chuckle broke my chapped lips as my hand slipped down from my face, clenching my fingers into a fist I extending my middle finger and waved it inches from his face, knowing full well that he saw none of it.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry your misty little head off. I got this, and if I don't whatever you'll just kill me right?"

Huffing in indignation Kurogiri folded his arms against his chest and moved behind the bar I had been resting on to replace the bottle I had plucked.

"You've been increasingly unpleasant these past few months, after your little melt down where you destroyed your room, the bathroom, and lest we forget a good portion of my bar! So please, get ready for school and start acting like a proper well mannered child or I will be forced to teach you another lesson, am. I. understood?"

Stopping my hands from their reflexive ascent to the scar that ran along my collarbone I slid off my stool and grumbled out an answer before making my way up to the bathroom to get ready.

 _Why are you doing this it's like you want him to hurt you. I'd deserve it so it's fine. No it's not!_

Exiting the shower after a quick wash, I dried myself and slipped on my uniform. Satisfied that everything fit, I looked down at the gloves that the others had gotten me. They were supposed to help me fit in better, get along with the other students better. But instead all they served to incite were memories of the great lengths I went to just to be understood and included. Throwing the gloves down in disgust I put on my uniforms jacket and headed out before my nerves could get the better of me.

Once again Kurogiri opened a portal down the street from the school for me and once again the familiar feeling of my stomach collapsing in on itself, as I was transported halfway across the city, made me come close to losing the pitiful brew I had swirling around in my stomach. Steadying myself against the brick wall I took long calming breaths to ease the sudden motion sickness that gripped me.

 _Shit, I don't think I'll ever get used to that. I was always terrible when it came to driving in cars or trains, but this is like a hundred times worse._

Making my way towards U.A., whose building seemed to loom up in the distance dwarfing most if not all of the surrounding buildings, I felt myself being almost choked by my rising nerves.

 _Damn, I need a drink. Shut up you stupid alcoholic, just go in there and act natural, it's not as if they are going to see right through you. That was a terrible joke. Yeah well you're talking to yourself so who's the real joke here?_

Stifling a burgeoning sigh at my apparent deteriorating sanity, I turned my attention to the rabble of reporters that crowded the front gate. Nearing the gates I began to make out some of the questions they seemed to be directing at the students who were entering the academy grounds.

"Hey, You the one with the spikey hair. How do you feel about All Might teaching? Wait, aren't you the one from sludge villain incident? Of course you would end up at U.A.! We had projected polls for our viewers and seventy percent had you as a graduate of U.A.. You must be so excited to have your savior teach you at the school."

"Piss off!"

"Oh a fiery one, you can tell he is ready to get to learning today ladies and gentlemen. Excuse me, you with the green curly hair and the plain looking face, yes, you. How does it feel to have All Might, the most renown hero in history, take you and your classmates under his wing?"

"W-well it's a great honor, I-I always really looked up to him and I look forward for his cont- I-I mean the beginning of his tutelage!"

Listening to the students answers in front of me I felt a rising air of excitement begin to fill me as I prepared for their questions, giddily reciting a couple in my head as I entered the mass of reporters. Gradually the excitement simmered and died as I slowly made my way through the crowd without a single member of the press asking me for any input. Finally, as I came to a halt on the other side of the gate, I hung my head in defeat.

 _What did you expect? To wear the uniform and instantly become someone? I thought maybe they were asking everybody One look at you and they know they aren't gonna get the footage they want, no expression, no relatable childlike wonder etched onto a young adults face as she enters a new stage of her life, you are no story worth covering._

"H-Hello Hagakure. I-it's ever so nice to see you again"

Stiffening slightly at the use of my family name I turned around to see Komori shuffling towards me, her head cast slightly downward so that her long bangs shielded her eyes from view. She had chosen to sport the longer skirt that we were supplied with and had her bag nestled in her arms and held close to her chest. Komori tightened her grip on the bag, hunching over it a bit as I turned to greet her, nerves apparently getting the better of her. My own seemed to spike as I recalled the stern warning I had been given about spending any prolonged time with the girl. What I should've done was immediately bow my head, apologize for my rudeness, and make a hasty retreat, instead I stood there slack jawed and only managed to get out a "Oh, Hey" in response.

"I must tell you I'm so incredibly delighted to find that you have also made it into U.A. Hagakure, We had such a wonderful chat prior to the exam that I found myself speculating if this exact moment would come to pass. OH! Perhaps we are in the same class, I'm in class one B."

Knowing that she could see me with her quirk I shifted nervously in place before realizing that I had no idea how to act in front of her. Trying desperately to conceal the panic that I was feeling, I managed to force out a small grin hoping that it was the right expression.

 _How should my hands be? Is it weird to have them flat against my legs? Should I talk with them like I usually do? Are my eyes too wide right now and what about my mouth? Fuck! She must think I look ridiculous. Shit just say something you dunce!_

"Ah, yes. You were! Nice I mean, and so was the chat! Uh yeah so class. I'm in one A. That is not the one you are in."

Tilting her head to the left Komori straightened up from her somewhat hunched position, her mouth slanting into a perplexed expression. She seemed to struggle with her response, opening her mouth as if to speak and then immediately closing it in frustration. After doing this a few times Komori's soft voice finally rung out.

"If I may speak freely Hagakure, you seem a tad distant. I hope it is not I that has rendered you to this state. For I was hoping that we could become fast friends. But I do understand if it is your wish to distance yourself from me. I do not want to be a bother, we are here to learn after all and it'd be unbecoming of me to be a distraction."

 _No! Do not do that thing you are thinking of doing!_

"What! No! Of course we can be friends!"

 _That. That is what you weren't supposed to do._

"I'm just nervous that you can see me and I have no idea what to do with myself because no one has ever seen me before and I find myself panicking, asking questions like how am I supposed to act? Do I seem pretty to you? Why the hell did I just say that to you?! And a whole number of other things!"

 _What the hell is wrong with you?_

A delicate chuckle escaped from behind Komori's raised hands as they attempted to shield her lips from view. My ears reddened in embarrassment and after a moment turned a few shades darker as it dawned on me that she was likely seeing the bashful display.

"Do not feel abashed Hagakure I'm not laughing at your expense. It's just so amusing you see, I had been thinking much the same and was feeling a bit distraught that you might be finding me to be the peculiar one."

Laughing a bit myself, I found my unease ebbing as I gazed upon the gentle smile Komori had donned. For the moment I found myself feeling lighter, joyous even, as if there I hadn't a care in the world. But it swiftly passed as I felt the familiar pessimistic thoughts bubble up to the forefront of my mind.

 _I'm sure Himiko would love the way you're flirting with this girl. Slut. Willing to sleep with anyone as long as they throw a kind word your way. It's not like that she just wants to be friends. Sure, and how well do you think that will work out? Remember what you are here to do and stop whoring around._

Feeling the smile slip from my face, I tried putting on a mask of serenity and nodded my head towards the building.

"Well we should head in, don't want to be late on our first day do we? Perhaps we could meet for lunch?"

 _You're an idiot, a huge stupid idiot. If every idiot in the world got together and elected which one of them was the absolute dumbest, you would without a doubt be crowned king idiot and be memorialized as such. Years from now as you lie dead in some unmarked grave, the idiots of this world will toast to your memory whilst wearing their dunce caps and sipping their paint thinner because you. are. such. an idiot._

"That is a marvelous idea! And you are quite right I really should be off. I do look forward to seeing you later, farewell. Oh and Hagakure? You are very charming in appearance."

Giving me a short bow Komori swiftly turned on her heel and hustled off in the direction of the building, her long hair bouncing somewhat in her haste. Mouth agape I mumbled out something of a goodbye and headed for my homeroom, trying to will my brain back from its blank state.

* * *

"Remove your foot from that desk! Such an action is insulting to those who came to U.A. before us as well as the craftsmen who made the desk!"

"Like I care. What middle school are you from, you **extra**?"

"I-I'm from Somei private academy. My name is Tenya Ida."

"Somei?! A stuck-up Elitest, then? I should blow you to bits."

"You're awful. Do you really wish to become a hero?!"

The pair had been going at it for some time, Ida, the taller of the two whom sported black hair and had on square glasses, had a very proper way of talking and moved in a very precise, almost robotic, sort of way. While the other Bakugo, seemed very antagonistic and sported blond spiked hair that seemed to naturally fizz out in all directions. While he appeared to be more laid back then his stiff counterpart, he has something of an explosive feel to him, like the slightest touch could set him off.

The sound of a door sliding tore my attention from the two and brought to it this average looking boy with green curly hair. Biting my lip I felt a wave of revulsion churn within me, puzzled by my mounting unease I cast my eyes down to my desk.

 _Who is that and why is every nerve in my body telling me to run._

Ida wasted no time answering my silent query as he made a beeline toward the new student.

"I'm from Somei private academy…"

"I heard you before! Ah… I'm Izuku Midoriya, Pleased to meet you Ida…"

The boy, Midoriya, said meekly cutting off Ida before he could make another long winded introduction. Their conversation turned towards that of the exam where apparently Midoriya had figured out the secret of the second part of the exam. The robots weren't the only source of points, something that had admittedly surprised me. The final score was also affected by rescue points and while my total score had been enough to get me into U.A., few of them had been rescue points.

 _Perceptive as well, I'll have to keep an eye on this boy..._

* * *

 _Sorry for the long wait everyone, I got a little held up with life. I should be returning to a weekly schedule thanks for the patience.  
_ To Setsuna-Ryu13 I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long for this update :) _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Fifteen adults of various sizes holding machines of different lengths are gathered around the entrance, the entrance is exactly thirty three feet tall and made of metal, there is a thin crack on the building to the left, one of the machines the adult's are carrying has a blinking red light. They are ten feet ahead of you, there is three young adults littered within them, a bird just landed on a tree forty feet south of you, one of young adults is a female, scarred, short hair….Toru, three hundred fifty million ants are crawling beneath you at this moment. The air has a hint of humidity to it there might be rain clouds in the sky, the group of people are now surrounding you, curiosity, awe, suspicion, are some of the emotions displayed upon their faces. The gates have opened, another bird has landed in the same tree as the first, the building ahead is now fifteen hundred feet in front of you, the girl is standing with her back turned, she is trembling somewhat, there is a new scar along her collarbone.

Kinoko Komori severed the link to the spores outside a ten foot radius of her, letting out a sigh of relief as the constant stream of information trickled down to that of what was directly in front of her. Most people thought Komori could "see" using her quirk but this was not the case, it would be more accurate to say she read the surroundings as one would read from a book, a very dry book. Her spores laced the area surrounding her and provided information on everything they touched, from something as important as the clearly abused girl in front of her to something as insignificant as the patch of weeds growing in between the fourth and fifth segment of pavement that served as their walkway. At first the process of sorting through all the information had been tiring and time consuming, but after years of sorting through it all Komori learned to skim the smaller details and focus only on the things that directly affected her.

Approaching Toru she tightened her grip on the bag within her arms nervous of meeting the girl again and not wanting to cause any distress like she had the last time. Summoning her courage Komori called out to Toru trying to be as polite as possible.

"H-Hello Hagakure. I-it's ever so nice to see you again"

* * *

Today Aizawa Sensei was both the source of my greatest hope and deepest disappointment, his quirk was the ability to nullify any other persons quirk just by looking at them. For the briefest of moments I was beside myself with joy, finally I could see myself without the use of makeup, I could see my eye color, my hair color, what little of it remained, what my face looked like. But when I confronted him after our little mock test my hopes were dashed, it only worked on non physical quirks. Upon hearing that exit his mouth I simply nodded and made an attempt to seem surprised or awed at the limitations of his quirk. Trying my hardest to not let him sense how crushed and defeated I was.

During the test I had used my gifted quirk a couple times in order to give me a slight push, to keep ahead of the other students, Sensei had told us the one to come in last would be expelled but ultimately it was all a farce to bring out the best in us. Luckily for that green haired kid whose power seemed to be a ridiculous strength enhancement at the cost of injury to himself. While many of the others seemed interested and enamored by his quirk I couldn't help but feel disgusted.

 _Why are they so happy? The kid threw the ball just as far as that explosion quirk boy, it isn't very impressive and not only that but he injured himself and sat in the nurse's office for the last two periods. Why are you so focused on this boy? He's a nobody, he'll flunk out for sure. I should still monitor him just in case I don't trust something about him, maybe it's his face or how he talks. It pisses me off!_

Tightening my grip on my pencil, a loud snapping sound rang throughout the classroom attracting the teacher's attention and turning a couple of heads in the process. Feeling a flush start to heat up my features I bowed my head and muttered out an apology for disturbing the class. Ruffling through my bag for another I thought about my impending lunch with Komori, if she truly could see me then I would need a explanation for my appearance. There was no way she missed the burn on my arm or the other multiple scars that decorated my body. It would be problematic if she went to the police or if she told a teacher.

 _You might have to take care of her. Oh so we are jeopardizing the mission now? What are you thinking?! Killing someone is wrong! You've killed once already. T-that was in self defence! Komori is nice she wouldn't deserve it. You thought Toru was nice. SHE IS! She accepts me! You know she sleeps around, she doesn't need you. Doesn't want you. Who would? I'm useful to her! To them! They care about me!_

The thought did little to quell the unease that coiled within me, I knew by now that I was working with villains. No one was that blind, but it didn't matter anymore they had me, I want to live and they will kill me if I try to run. They just want All Might gone, the symbol of peace gone, and I had no problems with it. Where had he been when I was beaten and abused by a member of the police no less? No, I would shed no tears for that man or any who stood in the way, they had all failed me. A familiar pressure began to pound at the base of my skull as red started to pool around the edges of my vision. Panicking, my hand flew into the air where I waved it around hoping the teacher would catch sight for a moment before realizing I neglected to put on my gloves.

"SENSEI! I apologize but I need to use the restroom!"

Once again I felt the eyes of the class upon me but this time I couldn't care less about it, the pounding was quickening and I felt the blood in my veins tremble in anticipation. Cementoss seemed to ponder her for a minute before merely motioning to the door. Standing from my seat at my desk I quickly bowed my thanks before nearly sprinting out of the classroom, my head feeling as if it was about to crack open from the pressure. Finding the bathroom I slid into an empty stall and pulled myself into a tight embrace, grimacing slightly at the sickly feeling of blood flowing quickly just underneath my skin.

 _The attacks are happening more frequently, it's only been a couple weeks this time…_

Trembling I drew my hand up to my mouth and bit down hard enough to break the skin, willing the excess blood out of my system and shifting it into the toilets and sinks.

 _You could just keep doing that, keep letting the blood out of you till you were no more. Think how easy that would be, the school would be better off, wouldn't it?_

Shaking the thought from my mind I halted the flow of blood, shuddering slightly as a light wave of nausea hit me I turned to the toilet and quickly emptied the contents of my breakfast into it. Sliding to the floor I resumed my fetal position and tried to, almost literally, hold myself together as a new onset of tremors overtook me. Suddenly I felt a sense of calm wash over me as a almost calming scent wafted up to my nostrils. Puzzled by the ease of tension slowly creeping its way to the ends of my limbs, I cautiously stood up careful not to topple over from a bout of lightheadedness.

 _What's going on? This usually lasts longer. Maybe my body is adapting? You would be so lucky._

Slowly I cracked the stall door open to make sure no one was around and when it was apparent no one was I slipped out of the bathroom, hoping the smell of blood would fade before anyone used it or at least mistake it for something else.

* * *

 __Komori felt a pang of sorrow well within her as she observed Toru a few rooms over, she seemed to be exceedingly ill. She wondered why the poor girl had come to school at all if she was feeling so unwell. Perhaps she hadn't wished to miss the first day or perhaps it was as she feared and Toru's home life was not such a healthy place to live. Either way Komori planted the spores within the bathroom Toru was in and had the mushrooms that grew from them release a soothing vapor. Once the mushrooms served their intended purpose she felt the flow of information die out. Returning her attention to the lecture she was attending she let out a heavy sigh, hopefully that had helped her but she resolved to find out for sure at lunch which judging by the way everyone else was looking at the clock was only a period away. Checking her large printed open faced watch she found she was indeed correct, a small smile formed as she thought of the time she would soon be spending with Toru. Only one more period and she could start to find out if her friend was truly alright at home.

* * *

Lunch came faster than I had hoped it would, dread filling me as I found a partially empty table and sat down. Besides Komori I hadn't really talked that much to anyone, Mari was nice but a little too hyper charged for my tastes keeping up with her would be a challenge. Mashirao Ojiro, the boy who had spoken to her the day of the test, had been in her class. Which was as embarrassing as I imagined it was going to be, he had tried to speak to her a couple times but seemed as flustered as she was about it. Finally I had had enough and told him that we could share lunch together later, ending that disaster of a conversation. But now it was lunch and I had to deal with both him and Komori, speaking of which.

"T-toru, How were your classes? I found them to be quite insightful, perhaps the curricular here will be well worth the arduous test we took to attend here."

Feeling a smile break through my somber mood I fought to reign in my facial expression feeling a bit conscientious of what she could see.

"Hey Komori, Yeah I thought they were rather good as well, some of them seem like they will be tough though."

Watching Komori shyly take her seat next to me, a million different thoughts flitted through my head. What if she knows? What do I look like to her? Should I just end this friendship now? Would that look suspicious to her? What should I say if she asks about the scars? Breaking the growing silence Komori ruffled through the boxed lunch she had brought with her before tentatively continuing the conversation.

"Yes but that's the beauty of it no? A good challenge stimulates the mind….by the way how are you feeling? I detected you earlier in the bathroom...Not that I usually spy like that! That would be a gross misuse of my quirk! I just n-noticed you seemed ill on the way and was making sure you were okay. My spores never enter the bathrooms or the changing rooms! …..I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable I was just concerned."

With growing horror I listened to Komori spew forth her recount of my episode, panic shooting through me as I thought up some excuse.

"Uh, just felt a tad ill coupled with nerves of my first day, I feel much better now...though I'd prefer if you didn't spy on me in the future. Kinda makes me feel uncomfortable….what did you see?"

Blushing, Komori tilted her head further down guilt apparent from her expression.

"Not much I tried to keep my 'sight' as vague as I could to uphold your privacy, so not to worry I did not learn any more details of your body then I would being next to you now."

Feeling a bit relieved I settled back into my seat but then I narrowed my eyes at the girl as a thought occurred to me.

"You know, I'm rather happy we aren't in the same class now. Since I'm invisible normally I don't really have a costume if you get my meaning."

Komori looked at me confused for a moment before opening her mouth to form a O, her face quickly reddened as she focused intently on the food in front of her before stammering out a reply.

"Oh! I would never! I mean, well I guess i'd have to if we were paired toge- well I mean, I...um, would never without your permission of course but if a dire circumstance presented itself…...not that I wouldn't want to see mind you, you are very beautiful so I'm sure...please if you would be so kind as to forget this entire conversation I would be forever grateful"

Barely managing to stifle the laughter I felt threatening to burst forth, quickly throwing my hands up and waving her off I tried to save the poor girl some of her dignity.

"No no it's fine! And there is no way I'm forgetting this! Even if you do have a terrible grasp on what beauty is. I know you've seen my scars I'm anything but beautiful, homely maybe, but never beautiful."

A small humourless laugh escaped my lungs at which time I immediately realized my mistake, Komori did not seem to enjoy my self depreciating joke a frown tugging at the edges of her mouth and a angry quip flitting from her tongue.

"Don't say that Toru! You are not a homely girl at all! I do not understand why you think these things of yourself. The scars serve only to enhance your beauty in my humblest opinion…"

Faltering in her speech she fell silent as I dropped my eyes to the tray of cafeteria food in front of me. Her voice barely that of a whisper she started again, her speech hesitant as if she was carefully choosing each word.

"If you do not wish it I will not ask, but, how did you manage to acquire so many scars at such an age?"

There it was, the question I had been dreading since I found out about Komori, swallowing slowly I tried to put on my best smile and forced as much humour into my words as possible.

"Oh? These old things? Well the burn is the worst, got that on a camping trip. Fell smack into a fire, awfully painful at the time, just plain embarrassing now. The others I got training to be a hero actually….being invisible it's hard to judge when I need to get stitches so I end up having scars that could be smaller, or nonexistent if I had gone to the hospital to get treatment. The result is looking like this. Well at least I'm invisible ya know? No one has to see em this way."

Komori's frown seem to deepen with her lie but she seemed to accept it as truth much to my delight, which made what she said next all that much harder to hear.

"Oh Toru, It must be rough living like that. It seems more of a curse than a blessing, but it does make how far you've come all the more impressive. Attending this prestigious school by your merits alone you must be proud."

Hoping she didn't catch the way my smile falter a bit as she mentioned how proud I should be and nodding my agreement in an attempt to placate her to move the conversation along. Thankfully Ojiro found his way over to us and ceased all further conversation on the subject, sending a silent word of thanks to the tailed boy I used the opportunity he created to curb all further conversation to our first day of school and the exam Aizawa gave us this morning. Hoping my new friends wouldn't ask any more intrusive questions, for their own sake.


	8. Interlude 1

_**Himiko**_

Himiko awoke with a groan, shifting from her splayed out position on the king sized mattress. She quickly silenced the alarm that was currently cutting through the early morning silence of the Hagakure household, with it's aggressively shrill beeps.

 _Well, ex-household now._

Himiko thought, a feverish grin twisting her features into an unsettling portrait of wretched glee. Pushing the covers from her unclothed body, she reluctantly slipped away from the warmth of the bed and set out to start the day. Himiko had always been a morning person, as was apparent from the way she skipped down the hall and threw herself over the counter, still giggling at the thought of the once bloodsoaked room as she reached out to grab some bread. Cramming two slices into the toaster, she pushed herself up onto her elbows, placing her head in between her hands as she silently watched the reddish glow start to warm her bread. Today was the day, it had taken ten long months of meticulous planning and soul crushing paperwork, but she was finally retiring. For a long drawn out time she had been dropping hints to her co-workers that she was getting ready to retire and then go out and see the world. Some had asked about Tooru but she had been prepared for that, claiming Tooru would be staying with a relative while she continued her schooling here.

Of course she had set some vials of blood aside in case of an emergency where she would have need to change into Mr. Hagakure, but really she was just happy to be rid of the persona. Sure, it had been fun to show up in front of Tooru a couple times, rendering her into a shuddering mess of tears and anguish, but you can only do it so many times to someone whose face you can't see, the expression is half the fun.

 _Ahhhh, Tooru._

Gently sliding the finished toast out onto a paper plate, Himiko let a perverse smile slip back onto her face as she went about tearing into her rather humble meal. Tooru had been wonderfully compliant to her advances, letting her order her around in any way that pleased her, she was her savior after all and she wouldn't disobey someone who had done **so** much for her. Gleefully giggling to herself, Himiko scarfed down the rest of her toast and grabbed a handful of vials from the fridge, downing the contents of one of them as she moved swiftly to the door. Today was a special day too, Tooru was finishing her first week of school and hopefully getting the class schedule for their assault on All might, there will be a need to celebrate both of their success. Reaching towards the handle of the door a thought occurred to her, cackling wildly at her ingeniously vile idea she went back to the fridge and pulled out another vial of blood.

 _Oh Tooru, we are gonna have such fun tonight._

* * *

 _ **Komori**_

The train ride home was always a rough one for Komori, if she used her quirk the in poor of information of the surroundings came too quick and gave her a headache so she just had to sit there and listen for them to call out her stop before she would begin her heart pounding walk through a sea of people. It made her anxious, but today she had something to distract her from the monotony off the ride, Tooru, well it wasn't exactly a new topic. No, she decided with a small shake of her head, the topic of her new friend was a constant in her mind. During the other days break in by the press she had been acting strange dashing off moments before it had happened, it was a tad suspicious but she had been sick earlier that day as well.

A rough voice cut through her thoughts over the loudspeaker signaling her stop coming up, letting out a long sigh Komori mentally prepared herself for the information backlash of using her quirk and began to release spores. Immediately her surroundings began to be described, people in her immediate area were staring at her with angry expressions on their collective faces. Confused she began reading more into it until she felt the presence of a pregnant woman off to her left standing. Mortified Komori stood and offered her elder a quick bow.

"I apologize for my disrespect, please forgive me for not moving sooner"

Offering one more bow I made my way to the doors as people began to exit the train.

"Bitch, she just wanted to stay seated till her stop"

"Did you see the uniform?"

"Guess they are letting anyone into UA nowadays"

"Bet she's one of those smug elite types."

Cutting off the stream of information Komori began to run, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

 _Fifty two steps till the stairs. It wasn't like that at all._

She could hear the murmurs around her but paid them no mind, she just wanted to get away.

 _Twelve steps, eight, two._

reaching out she felt the cold tail of the stairs, turning she began her hurried ascent.

 _Ten steps up, six flat, another ten up. It isn't fair if I had known…_

Her foot missed the last step, catching the top of the stair instead, letting out a yelp of surprise Komori tumbled to the ground her bag falling somewhere to her side. The tears beginning to fall freely now in her embarrassment. Letting out her quirk she grabbed her bag and stood, trying to ignore the description of those around her.

 _If only I could be Tooru in this instant….._

* * *

 _ **Todoroki siblings**_

Shoto was not in a good mood, Fuyumi thought with a sad smile as they ate their usual quiet dinner together. He walked in without a word of greeting and began to pout as he silently dug into the food she had prepared.

 _Perhaps father spoke to him? No he seems too reserved for that...oh shoto why do you have to be so difficult._

"So anything interesting happened in class today Mr. UA superstar?"

Glaring up from his food Shoto didn't answer with words but instead just shrugged in indifference.

"Not really. Just some exercises with all might I guess."

Smiling pleasantly Fuyumi narrowed her eyes inquisitively.

 _Bingo._

"Oh? Nothing interesting in a class with all might that's hard to believe. Are you sure?"

Obviously annoyed Shoto went to rebuke her question but instead bit back the retort and looked down at his food. A look of somber resignation relaxing his features. Biting down on his lip Shoto spoke softly, barely above a whisper.

"It wasn't anything to do with him...it was this feeling… this feeling of dread that just welled up in me."

Smiling at her brother Fuyumi let out a small laugh and waved her hand in a sort of forget it sort of motion.

"Oh that's normal I'm sure you were probably just nervous about showing off in front of All-"

"NO!"

Shoto yelled cutting her off and slamming his fists into the table.

"It wasn't that! I felt like...like I was about to die!"

Standing up Shoto walked out of the room with an odd look on his face. Feeling anxious he made his way to his room and threw himself into the bed.

 _What was it?!_

Shivering he played back the scene in his mind, freezing the building had been an exertion but nothing he couldn't handle. He had made his way up and to the paper machete bomb easily enough and both of his opponents had been stuck to the floor. Halfway between them was when he felt it, an overwhelming stench of blood coupled with a sense of dread so powerful he had been frozen in place. When he had turned towards the source of it all that greeted him was the trembling outline of a girl created by the fog of her own breath.

"Kyaaahh, don't look you pervert!"

And just like that the spell was broken, he found his cheeks heating up just at the thought of the awkward moment. But he knew he had not imagined it, there was something strange going on at UA. Turning over in the bed he looked up at his ceiling a brooding frown taking over his features as he settled in for a night of pondering.

* * *

 _ **Kurogiri**_

Kurogiri placed down another washed glass just in time to witness Himiko walk in in the guise of Tooru's father. Letting out a frustrated sigh at the appearance of the woman, he placed what should of been a hand on what looked to be his forehead.

"Must you torture her so? We still have need of her."

Looking annoyed Himiko walked by the shadowy man and leaned against the counter in a way not at all fitting for her current form.

"Idiot, if things go well monday we won't need her at all. So what if I release a bit of stress the night before?"

Clamping down on that grotesque image before it had a chance to fully form Kurogiri shook his head.

"Whatever perversions you fancy surely can wait until monday night, after we have taken care of our mission. Our master does not think this first attempt will even succeed, it is meant as a learning experience for his young protege, nothing more."

Deflating Himiko changed back to her normal self her clothes falling away from her body as she shrunk in size.

"No fun! You know that don't you!? You're no fun at all! Oh well at least I'll be find a good morsel monday, all slathered in blood, defiant eyes, oh I just can't wait!"

Shifting uncomfortably as a disgusting perverse smile contorted Himiko's features, Kurogiri shook his head.

"As unfortunate as it is that I'am to be the one to deliver this news, you have a use elsewhere according to the master. Your instructions are in this envelope and I believe you are to open them immediately."

Smirking a bit as the girls face dropped and flickered through a variety of expressions before landing on one of displeased if resigned acceptance, he said the envelope over to her. Grumbling she took the proffered slip of paper and stalked out of the bar.

No sooner was she gone did he hear a small voice at the foot of the stairs.

"Was that Himiko? Is she coming back?"

The voice was small and hopeful but tempered with a fear so great it seemed she might any minute fall into a fit of tremors. Kurogiri pitied the girl, truly he did, but she was a means to an end. Nothing more. He would not allow his feelings on her to blind him of their glorious purpose.

"It was, she had wished to spend some time with you but she had another mission. Perhaps after we have accomplished our goal monday you will have some time together."

A few moments passed before she replied and when she did her voice had changed from by the stairs to somewhere by the window of the bar.

"oh…..yeah, that would be _great."_

Venom practically dripped from the last word her voice distorting in a decidedly uncomfortable way. The quirk bestowed upon her by the master had been slowly deteriorating the girls mind, but recently it seemed like it had picked up speed. He could rarely guess the girls thoughts and the way she moved throughout the halls of this place at night sometimes filled him with unease.

"Kurogiri? Would you help me?"

The voice startled him from his thoughts with it's close proximity, a sound like that of rushing water sloshed down on the countertop behind him causing the wood to creak underneath the pressure. Sweat pooled at the back of his neck as the smell of blood permeated the air around him as he answered the disembodied voice.

"Of course Tooru, what do you need."

A girlish manic giggle erupted from the air in front of him causing a small shiver to run down his spine.

"I was hoping I could go out with some friends tomorrow, to the mall you see. And I have no money, boo. So I thought wait! My friend Kurogiri owns a bar maybe he could lend me some! Could you? Pweeeease."

Even though her tone of voice sounded like that of a spunky happy teen the grinding of wood behind him was a constant reminder of how dangerous this mentally unstable monster of a teen had become.

"Of course Tooru I'll give you some tomorrow before you go out."

"Thank you!"

The voice called out sweetly as he heard the skipping of bare feet round the counter and head towards the stairs. Gulping down a breath he had been holding Kurogiri turned around and surveyed the remnants of his countertop.

 _Perhaps I shouldn't pity her too much…._

* * *

 _ **Tooru?**_

Skipping into her room Tooru turned and closed the door, a gleeful giggle tittering out from her lungs as she jumped onto her bed, and scooped up one of the many stuffed animals that littered her brightly colored room.

"Oh, I cant wait Ojjiro and Mina will be there and so will Komori! No school! No studying! No embarrassing moments with leery boys looking at me….well it wasnt all bad maybe todoroki liked what he saw. Kya! Did I just say that?!"

Putting the stuffed animal over her head she seemingly rolled around on the bed, just like any other plain ordinary teenage girl would do.

Then she jumped on the bed for a bit fantasizing about her life with the cute and broody Todoroki, just like a normal girl would do.

Then she placed the toy down and walked to the mirror talking happily to herself about how well school was going for her and how happy she was with her friends, just like any other normal teenage girl would do.

Trying on different outfits as she tried to find something to wear for tomorrow, just like any other normal girl would worry about.

Then she slammed her fist into the mirror and cried, and cried, and cried….just like any other _normal_ girl would do.

* * *

 **Well I'm back, have been sitting on this one for awhile it's supposed to be short and I will most likely be editing it but I just wanted to post this so people won't be wondering if this is going to be updated or not. Yes I'm currently working on the next chapter, but no I have no idea when I will be done with it. I've gotten a new job and it has taken up most of my creative time, I hope I still have at least a couple of people interested in the story of poor Tooru but even if I don't I'll probably still finish this up, it's always been more for me than anything. Thanks as always for reading.**


End file.
